Atracción
by Scry
Summary: Qué pasa cuando una muggle normal conoce a malfoy en una disco en la que ella trabaja y se enamora de malfoy? y si su mjor amiga es su novia? leerlo y veréis!amor, desengaño, aventura, traición y...mucho tio weno! LEED!R&R plisss!
1. Sólo una noche

ATRACCIÓN  
  
1. Sólo una noche  
  
Sólo iba a ser una noche. Nada más. Me hacía falta el dinero. Sólo una noche. Katrina iba a estar conmigo. Las dos. No iba a pasar nada. Ya lo habíamos hecho otras veces. No era la primera vez. Pero sí la definitiva. Sabían que tenía novio. No me iban a hacer nada. También iría el novio de Katrina. Le conocería aquella noche. Después de estar hablando de él un año, por fin le conocería. Un parada más. Tenía ganas de salir del metro y de dar media vuelta. Pero algo me impedía moverme del asiento. Los botones rojos se encendían. Sólo tres paradas. Aquella noche. No más. Me hacía falta el dinero. Sólo una noche. Salí del metro. Llegué. Entré por la parte de atrás. Fui al vestuario, allí estaba Katrina. Las dos nos miramos, nos dirigimos nerviosas sonrisas. Vi mi uniforme, me lo puse. Tenía la impresión de estar desnuda aunque llevara ropa. No podía hacerlo. Tenía que hacerlo. Había firmado el contrato. Me vestí y me miré al espejo. Una chica de 17 años me devolvió la mirada, pelo castaño oscuro y liso, con mechas rojas y blancas. Algunas pecas en la cara, labios finos y ojos verdes. Llevaba un sujetador rosa y unos pantalones muy pequeños, se me veía parte del culo. Llevaba medias de rejilla también rosas y botas con plataforma rosas. No me gustaba ese color. Si habría sido bruja lo habría cambiado de color. Pero no lo era. Volví a la realidad. Gogo por una noche. Me encantaba bailar, ganaría dinero, no era nada malo. Katrina y yo subimos a un podium. Había tres metros entre cada una. Estábamos en jaulas, era horrible. La música empezó a sonar. Y las dos empezamos a bailar. Había críos de trece o catorce años en la sala. Estaba a un metro y medio del suelo, quizá más, no lo sé. Cerré los ojos. Seguí bailando, sentí que algo me agarraba el tobillo. Abrí los ojos. Una mano.  
  
-¡Guapa! ¿Cobras para la noche?  
  
-¡Gilipollas! No soy ninguna puta.  
  
-¡Pues tienes pinta!  
  
Me soltó el tobillo y se fue. Entonces oí hablar al DJ:  
  
-Bueno, y como sabéis esta noche es la final del concurso de baile de gogos. ¿Quién ganará? Eso lo veremos luego, ahora os dejo con una leyenda. Fue ganadora de Eurovisión y ahora sigue arrasando, aunque aquí os la ponemos en bumping. ¡FLY ON THE WINGS OF LOVE!  
  
Me encantaba esa canción. El principio era lento y luego empezaba, moví las caderas y me agarré a una de las barras que había a mi alrededor, levanté las manos y empecé a hacer que giraran, cómo que una perseguía a la otra. La canción duró cinco minutos.  
  
-¡Tía buena! ¡Dime tu número!  
  
Era un hombre de unos 30 años que me estaba hablando. ¡Qué asco! Preferí no comentar nada respecto a su aspecto. Me giré. Los vi. Intenté volver a buscarlos entre la multitud. No estaban. Aquellos ojos grises habían desaparecido. Seguí bailando. Cada hora 60 minutos. 60 minutos 60 segundos, cada uno de ellos se me hacía eterno. Después de algunas canciones los volví a ver, pertenecían a un chico rubio. Pelo revuelto. Labios finos. Me sonreía. Mis tripas se sacudieron. Mi corazón dejó de latir. Dejé de oír la música. Las luces se apagaron, sólo él deslumbraba. En la oscuridad él.  
  
-¡Lindsay! ¡LINDSAY!  
  
Me giré. Volví a oír la música. La luz volvió. Respiré. Katrina me estaba haciendo gestos para que siguiera bailando. Me había quedado quieta.  
  
-¡La de rosa! ¡Mueve el culo hermosa!- una panda de críos de quince años me había gritado eso. Preferí no mirarles.  
  
Después de haber estado bailando unas tres horas bajamos de aquellas jaulas. Katrina sonreía. Sus ojos brillaban.  
  
-¡250 euros por bailar para un concurso en unas de las mejores discotecas de por aquí! ¡Qué lujo!  
  
Su pelo brillaba. Tenía mechas rubias en su pelo castaño oscuro y ondulado. (Aunque casi siempre se lo planchaba, odiaba su pelo. Le gustaba el mío.) Las mechas nos las hicimos a la vez. Fue una tarde aburrida en la que decidimos hacerlo. Me agarró por el brazo.  
  
-Ven te presento a mi novio. Antes le he visto mientras bailábamos.  
  
-¡Jo! Siempre con chicos. Yo nunca te veo. Sólo en vacaciones, y te hecho de menos. Si pasamos todo nuestro tiempo con chicos. ya, nunca estoy contigo.-Le dije apenada.  
  
Unas manos me agarraron por la cintura y bajaron hasta mis caderas muy suavemente.  
  
-Me encanta cómo bailas.  
  
Le di un beso. Era mi novio. Michael, hacía medio año que salíamos juntos. Nos conocíamos desde los 8 años. Pero nunca habíamos sentido eso que hace falta, bueno eso que sientes para salir con alguien. Tenía los ojos verdes y era de piel morena. Pelo negro. Era realmente muy guapo. Siempre olía muy, muy bien. Encima tenía un cuerpazo. hacía skate. Tenía todos los pectorales marcados.  
  
-¡Hola Katrina!  
  
-¡Hola!  
  
-Joder ahora no le veo. Igual tienes que esperar a que le busque.- Me dijo Katrina refiriéndose a su novio.  
  
-Bueno yo voy a por bebidas.-Me dijo Michael.  
  
-¿Me dejáis aquí sola?  
  
-No sola no, mi corazón siempre está contigo.- Me dijo Michael mientras se iba a por las bebidas, Katrina me dio un beso en la mejilla y me sonrió aunque también se fue.  
  
-¡Qué gentuza!- dije.  
  
Miraba como la gente bailaba. Yo ya no podía bailar. Seguía con el "uniforme" de trabajo. Aquellas botas me estaban matando. Estaba muerta de cansancio. Y todavía tenía que bailar dos horas más. Tenía una hora de pausa.  
  
-Hola.  
  
Me giré. Me encontraba a escasos centímetros de la boca de un chico de ojos grises. 


	2. Ibiza

Muchas gracias a las que escribieron!!!! Enserio q me izo mucha ilusión , xq veía q mi otro fik nadie lo leía, pues pensé en djarlo y sólo hacer este, pero la gent a empezado a djar tb r&r!! bueno pues eso, si un día os aburrís leer mi otro ff, xq q merec la pena. bueno y ahora contesto reviews.  
  
Sakura Radclife: Gracias x pensar que es una historia original! De verdad que me hace ilusión!!  
  
Miki Potter: Gracias x leerlo!!  
  
Malfoy-Obsesión: Trankila ija q lo de la publicidad soy experta, al principio cuando nadie leía mi ff, yo leía los de la peña e iba dejando publicidad. así que. ya e leido el capitulo nuevo!!  
  
Endora: Me alegro que pienses eso de mi fik!!!  
  
2. Ibiza  
  
Me eché hacia atrás.  
  
-No me habían dicho que bailaras tan bien Lindsay.  
  
Estaba tan ensimismada que no me di cuenta del significado de sus palabras. Esa mirada, tenía la impresión de estar petrificada. Pero reaccioné.  
  
-¿Quién te ha dicho mi nombre?  
  
-¡Draco! ¡Estás aquí!- dijo la voz de Katrina.  
  
De repente entendí todo. Y no me gustó nada haberlo entendido.  
  
-Lindsay Lohan, Draco Malfoy, mi novio.  
  
-Estábamos haciendo las presentaciones.- Dijo Draco.  
  
-¡Ah! Y ese es su novio, Michael- añadió Katrina.  
  
Hay estaba Michael con dos vasos.  
  
-¿Me has echado de menos?- me susurró al oído.  
  
-No sabes cuánto.- Le dije mientras le daba un beso.  
  
-¿Me sacas a bailar Malfoy?- Le dijo Katrina en tono burlón a su novio.  
  
Katrina y yo llevábamos la misma ropa pero la suya era azul oscura y la mía rosa. Draco y ella estaban muy cerca uno del otro. Se besaron. Tenía la sensación de que Katrina me estaba quitando algo mío. Pero era suyo. Era su novio. Yo ya tenía uno. Aunque. no. Bueno. lo que yo había sentido por Draco nunca lo había sentido por nadie. Con sólo mirar a una persona sabes que tiene algo que no tienen las demás y que no volverás a encontrar en nadie más.  
  
-¡BUENO, BUENO! ¿Qué tal nos lo estamos pasando esta noche?- Preguntó el DJ,- Pues seguimos con nuestro concurso de gogos. Jessica Simpson, Christina Slater, Laura Slingtom, Katrina Kopp y Lindsay Lohan seguirán bailando. Y os tenemos reservada una sorpresa. ¡La ganadora se llevará un viaje a Ibiza con todos los gastos pagados además de los 250 euros! ¡Y por supuesto las que queden en tercer y segundo puesto se llevarán la buena soma de dinero! ¡A BAILAR!  
  
Volvimos a las jaulas y bailé como una diosa. (Según me gritaban los babosos de mí alrededor.) Laura y Jessica fueron eliminadas. Y sólo nos quedamos tres.  
  
-Bien, bien. ¿No son guapas nuestras bailarinas? Vosotros decidiréis quién va a ganar. Cuanto más alto chilléis más puntos tendrán. ¡EMPEZAMOS!  
  
Después de mucho griterío el DJ acabó diciendo:  
  
-Tercer puesto para. ¡la guapa de Christina! Segundo puesto para. - Se oye el ruido de un tambor que me puso muy nerviosa- ¡LINDSAY! ¡Y primer puesto para la estupenda y mejor bailarina Katrinaaaaaaaaaaaa!  
  
Katrina y yo saltamos de alegría. 250 euros para cada una. Y ella ganaba un viaje a Ibiza con todos los gastos pagados. Habría sido mejor ganar pero aún así tenía el dinero.  
  
Al día siguiente quedamos para hacer las compras de navidad las dos solas.  
  
-Tú y Michael tenéis que venir a pasar las navidades con Draco y conmigo a Ibiza. ¡Será genial!  
  
Rápido, una excusa.  
  
-Es que vamos a ir a cenar a casa de su madre el 24.  
  
-Pero no pasa nada porque el vuelo es el 26 y volveremos el 4.  
  
-Pero es que Michael me ha dicho que le apetece mucho salir por hay de fiesta.  
  
-Invéntate otra cosa. Tu novio me ha dicho que está deseando venir. Así que vendréis. ¿OK?  
  
-Está bien.  
  
¿Cómo le dices a tu mejor amiga, no quiero ir porque tu novio me pone a cien y tengo miedo que mi relación se vaya a la mierda porque igual me descontrolo? Ella lo había decidido por mí. Iríamos a Ibiza. Y mi relación correría peligro. 


	3. Un antiguo amigo

Endora: No te puedo decír si Harry o Pansy aparecerá en el fik, es secreto, pero tú sola lo irás descubriendo.  
  
Sakura Radcliffe: Todavía falta algo de tiempo asta de Draco y Lindsay se descontrolen, aunque todo a su tiempo.  
  
Noelle: Tú y tus review!!! Tú y tus comentarios en los reviews!!! Jejeje creo que son mis preferidos, me hacen mucha gracia. bueno para empezar el novio de Lindsay está basado en un amigo mío. (de físico claro, no de personalidad.) aunq no se llama michael. creo q eso es todo!!!! Espero q dejes un review para hacerme reir un rato en mi monótona vida llena de altercados (yo siempre iwal de contradictoria, e iwal de culta)  
  
Bueno el personaje de este nuevo capítulo es nuevo. Aunq existe de verdad y este verano pienso hacer de todo cn él. (dejamos ay el tema y no entro en detalles.) DISFRUTAR CN EL CAPITULO Y r&r!!!!!!!  
  
3. Un antiguo. amigo  
  
-¡Mira, mira! Desde aquí se ve todo. Es fantástico. Gracias por traernos Katrina. Te lo agradeceré toda la vida. Seré tu esclavo.  
  
-Bien, si insistes. Bueno Michael ya que estás, tráeme una copa de zumito de melocotón.  
  
-Enseguida su alteza. ¡Eh! Azafata tráigame un zumo de melocotón.  
  
Todos nos reímos. Mi risa era falsa aunque nadie lo notó. Estaba sentada con Michael, él estaba mirando por la ventana. A mi lado había un pasillo y en el siguiente asiento estaba Katrina sentada, a su lado Draco. El viaje en avión fue agradable en lo que cabe. Michael estuvo haciendo bromas durante todo el trayecto y Katrina y Draco no paraban de reír. (Yo de vez en cuando sonreía discretamente.) Michael era tan abierto que incluso conocimos a una pareja de ancianitos que iban a Ibiza porque llevaban 50 años casados. ¡Esa fue la parte en la que pasé más vergüenza!  
  
Finalmente llegamos. Un hotel de cinco estrellas. Cada pareja tenía una habitación. Un botones nos llevó las maletas.  
  
-¿Lindsay?  
  
Me giré. Estaba con un traje rojo. Botones verdes y un gorro de Santa Claus en la cabeza. Ese era el traje de los botones. No lo reconocí inmediatamente. Primero vi sus ojos. Color café. Su nariz, recta y fina. Manos fuertes. ¿Quién podría ser? Tendría unos 20 años. Volví a mirar su cara. Una cicatriz al lado del ojo derecho.  
  
-¡Anthony! ¡Cuánto tiempo! ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo has acabado aquí?  
  
Anthony había sido un flechazo de mis 14 años. Guapo, simpático, amable, cariñoso, todo fue muy raro entre nosotros. Nos presentó una amiga mía. Lo raro es que él y yo nunca salimos juntos. Sólo un beso. El más bonito que me hayan dado nunca. Sólo le había visto una vez en la vida, pero. ¡cuántas veces nos habríamos quedado mandándonos mensajes por el móvil a la noche! Vivíamos a bastantes kilómetros de distancia uno del otro. Y nos había sido imposible volver a vernos. La primera vez que nos vimos, me refiero a cuando me lo presentaron no me di cuenta de lo que estaba desaprovechando. Y yo sólo le pedí un beso. Habíamos quedado en salir juntos cuando nos volviésemos a ver. Pero por desgracia eso ya no podía ser.  
  
Quedé con él para tomar algo al día siguiente a la hora de comer.  
  
* * *  
  
Mientras estaba deshaciendo mi maleta, Michael se acercó a mí y me dijo muy bajito:  
  
-¿Ese chico no será ningún problema en nuestra relación verdad? Ya sabes que soy muy celoso y si te fueras con otro yo sacaría la pistola que he traído y. ya me entiendes.- Dijo chico refiriéndose a Anthony.  
  
-¿No te das cuenta? ¿Por qué te crees que me he hecho la sorprendida? Todo era mentira. Yo ya sabía que Anthony estaba aquí. Por eso he venido. Adrede para ponerte los cuernos.  
  
Se quedó en silencio.  
  
-¿Sabes? Lo he estado pensando y en el fondo no me importaría. Es más, si al otro tío no le importa, podríamos hacer un trío.  
  
-Sí es verdad. Mañana tengo una cita con él, así que si eso ya se lo diré.  
  
Los dos sonreímos. Solíamos tener muchas veces ese tipo de conversaciones. Nos divertía tenerlas. Llamaron a la puerta. La cabeza de un rubio se asomó.  
  
-¡Eh! ¡Muggles! Vamos a ir a una discoteca que nos han dicho los viejecitos del avión que está muy bien. ¿Venís?  
  
-Claro que sí.- Dijo Michael.- Aunque primero me tengo de duchar. ¿Qué nos has llamado? ¿Mugre?  
  
-Jajajaja. Sí, algo parecido. Bueno da igual. Katrina se está duchando, así que yo voy a esperar en el bar. Tú cuando acabes aquí vente conmigo a esperar a las mujeres.  
  
Michael entró al baño para no perder más tiempo. Draco se iba a ir y estaba a punto de cerrar la puerta cuando dije:  
  
-¡Draco!  
  
Abrió la puerta y me miró.  
  
-Las mujeres somos dignas de hacernos esperar.  
  
Me sonrió. Cerró la puerta. Empecé a quitarme la ropa. Me iba a dar una buena ducha fría. 


	4. Un verdad chillada

Wuaaaaau 6 reviews en un capi!!! INCREIBLE!!!! Lo nunk visto. pues eso. qué iba a decir. a sí!! Iba a dar las gracias por a los que dejasteis reviews, y a los que no. a qué esperas??? Bueno ahora vengo. tngo q hacer menores. Ya e vuelto!!! Ahora paso a contestar preguntas q dejasteis en los reviews.  
  
Synn: El otro día leí tu ff!!! El de grace y will, bueno ya sabes cuál digo!!! Es la mofa!!!! Está realmente bien. bueno, pues. irás descubriendo dentro de unos capis si Lindsay se entera de la magia. Katrina y Lindsay se conocen de pequeñas, iban a la misma clase de niñas, y no han perdido su amistad ya que siguen siendo mejores amigas. Y ella es bruja. Todo se explica en un capitulo próximo.  
  
Noelle: Wapa deja de babear o los circuitos de ordenador se estropearán, y no podrás seguir dejando tus maravillosos reviews. y otra cosa, esta historia de momento está situado en diciembre asiq nada de veranito.  
  
Con esto finalizo las respuestas que dejasteis, (podéis pregunarme lo que queráis, bueno, todo todo no, no os diré cómo acaba ni con kien se queda ni qué pasa, ni a kien besa, ni q pasa después de eso.) pero aparte de eso, preguntar lo que querais. Y ya sé q me diréis q este capi es muy corto y bla bla bla y bla bla bla. pero a diferencia de otros escritores/as yo dejo cada semana un capi de cada ff!!!! Asiq no os kejéis!!!! Bueno os podéis qjar. po no muxo. q luego m entra migraña y no puedo seguir escribiendo!!!  
  
4. Una verdad chillada  
  
-Tenéis que aparentar tener un año más. ¿Pilláis? ¡Enanas!  
  
-Malfoy. Vete a la mierda. Nosotras si hace falta aparentamos 23.  
  
-¡Sí bueno Lindsay! Y si quieres 45 también. Pero si parece que tenéis 13.  
  
Katrina y yo nos miramos. ¡Hombres! Dijimos las dos muy bajito.  
  
Estábamos en la fila de la discoteca a la que íbamos a entrar.  
  
-Haber Lindsay saca pecho. Y sonríe.-Me dijo Michael. -¡Eh chicos! No os preocupéis no es la primera vez que me hago pasar por una chica de mayor de edad. Encima me quedan sólo unos meses para cumplir los 18.  
  
Llegamos a la puerta de la discoteca, había un gorila en la entrada, en que pedía el carné y cosas así. Le sonreí, me miró de arriba abajo.  
  
-¡Hola guapa! ¿Tienes novio?  
  
-Si, so.  
  
-¡NO! Vengo en busca de uno, pero creo que ya lo he encontrado.- Dije interrumpiendo a Michael.- Las dos venimos en busca de uno.- Dije acercando a Katrina para que el gorila la viera.- Si eso, cuando acabes tu turno, ven a buscarnos.  
  
Las dos sonreímos.  
  
-Pasar guapas. Hasta luego. Vosotros dos, los carnés.  
  
Draco y Michael les enseñaron sus carnés y pasamos.  
  
-¿Ves cómo manejo a los hombres?- Le dije a Malfoy.  
  
-A mí todavía no.  
  
-Tranquilo serás el próximo.  
  
-Eso ya lo veremos. Puede que sea al revés. Que tú seas mi próxima.  
  
-¡Eh! De eso nada que tú eres mío.- Dijo Katrina dándole un beso.  
  
Nos pusimos a bailar en medio de la pista. Era una discoteca bastante grande, las paredes eran de colores distintos. Y depende a qué parte de la discoteca fueras ponían una música u otra. Pero a Katrina y a mí nos encantaba la música techno. En cambio Draco y Michael se cansaron rápidamente de la música techno. Y quisieron que les acompañásemos a la parte del rap. Dejamos que nos llevaran ya que los pobres el día de la competición se habían quedado escuchando techno durante varias horas, y aunque prefiriésemos la música que habíamos dejado atrás a las dos nos gustaba mucho el rap. La sala de la gente "rapera" era azul. Había grafitis en las paredes y muchísimas dedicatorias. Draco y Michael se abrieron paso hasta donde estaban todos bailando.  
  
-Venga va. Yo me apunto.- Dijo Michael. Se acercó al grupo de unos tíos de unos 20 años.  
  
Se hicieron un saludo un poco raro. Creo que se presentaron, y luego Michael presentó a Draco a sus nuevos amigos. Uno de ellos que iba de rojo, se puso en medio del círculo y empezó a hacer break. Luego salió Michael y muchas chicas empezaron a tirarle piropos. ¿Qué se creían que hacían? Bueno me daba igual, era mi novio, no el suyo. Se soltó y saltó un poco, se empezó a mover al mismo tiempo que sonaba la música. Ya sabía lo que iba a hacer. Me encantaba cuando hacía eso, ponía las dos manos en el suelo y pasaba una pierna por debajo de la otra. ¡Parecía que volvía a tener 15 años! Cuando hacía competiciones de break, y yo y mis amigas íbamos a verle a él y a su grupo bailar. Estaba repasando todas las formas de su cara cuando Draco salió a bailar y Michael se fue. Draco se puso boca abajo y el jersey que llevaba se le bajó y se le vio todo el cuerpo. Si no me derretí fue porque. bueno en realidad no sé porqué fue. Muchísimas chicas le silbaron, y otras tantas le empezaron a chillar de todo. Una de ellas se pasó:  
  
-¡Ven aquí guapo, y vas a ver lo que es un polvo!  
  
Katrina se giró:  
  
-Perdona. ¿Qué has dicho?  
  
-¿Qué pasa, no me has oído? Pues no lo pienso repetir por ti.  
  
-Perdona, pero ese tío a quien quieres echarle un polvo es mi novio.  
  
-¿Y?  
  
-Pues que antes de hacer vanos intentos de ligar con ese macizo, tendrás que romperme la cara.  
  
Intervine en la conversación, tenía la seguridad que si yo no hacía algo iban a liarse a patadas.  
  
-Venga chicas, parar. No me gusta meterme en peleas, siempre acaban las demás con un ojo morado.  
  
-¿Qué encima te tiene que venir una amiga a defender?- Dijo la morena, tenía el pelo trenzado.  
  
Katrina no esperó a que la chica de trenzas siguiera hablando le pegó un puñetazo y le dijo:  
  
-Ni se te ocurra mirar otra vez así a mi novio.  
  
Después de eso, y antes de que se montara una pelea nos fuimos todos de allí. Llegamos al hotel y cada pareja se fue a su habitación. Pero yo no podía dormir. Todas pensábamos lo mismo que había dicho la de trenzas, solo que ella había sido la única que se había atrevido a decirlo en alto. ¿Qué pasaría si yo hubiera sido ella? 


	5. Un beso robado

Bueno, aki esta otro capi de esta historia q casi no tiene personajes de Harry Potter (a medida q transcurra la historia irán apareciendo más) y q a pesar de qdarme algo sorprendida habéis dejado bastantes reviews... (no me estoy qjando, eee?) sólo es un comentario. Bueno espero q os guste este capi, aunq acaba un poco de golpe y espero q no kerráis matarme, pero no os preocupéis q en 2 semanitas tendréis el capi 6. PUBLICIDAD: LEER MI FF DE MI AMOR DEL BOSQ PROHIBIDOOOOO!!!!! No esta recibiendo casi ningún review (de momento ninguno, no sé si reciviré alguno cuando deje el siguiente capi...) y... después de daros la chapa durante 11 lineas, os dejo que voy a contestar reviews...  
  
Noelle: Paso 1 no te arranqs + pelos. PASO 2, draco es el prota así q tú trankila q... podrás derramar + baba... jeje Tu premonición no concuerda con la historia... pero te dejaré seguir con ella. Este capitulo hay un poco de... comienzo de algo q... ya verás!! (sq kería meter algo de subidón.)  
  
La-Peye-Malfoy: Bueno, bueno, qué decirte, q me alegro q te guste, y trankila q yo no dejo colgaus mis ff (no de momento) xq si lo piensas... es como abandonar a tus hijos a su suerte... (y yo kiero muxo a mis historias... es vdd!! Aunq parezka una maníaca y loka LAS KIEROOOOOOO!!!)  
  
Synn: Diciendo el morenazo a quién te refieres?? Si es a Anthony, trankila q aparecerá durante casi toda la historia, (menos en algunos capis...) Y si te refieres a Michael aparecerá menos q Anthony pero, aún así, le tengo muxo cariño... Love-Love. Creo q estoy desvariando xq tngo muxa hambre!!! Y kiero ver la TV. Bssssss!!!  
  
PadmapatilNaberrie: Me alegro de q te guste. Katrina ha exo lo q cualkiera haría (weno yo iwal le daría una patada en vez de un puñetazo... po weno) CADA UNA DEFIENDE SU TERRITORIO. BSSS!!!! Y espero q sigas leyendo mi historia!!!!!  
  
5. Un beso robado  
  
Sentí un suave beso en mi cuello, se fue deslizando por todo mi cuerpo, mientras a la vez esos besos me hacían el efecto de pequeñas ventosas. Hasta que llegó a mi ombligo y fue hacia abajo. Puse la mano. Abrí un ojo. Unos ojos verdes me miraban. Michael me sonreía con picardía.  
  
-Sabes que odio que me despiertes así.  
  
-Y también sé que no te gusta que te besen cuando te acabas de despertar y que tampoco te gusta que te despierten, pero lo he hecho.  
  
-Todavía no me has besado.  
  
-Ahora sí.-Dijo mientras me daba un beso de buenos días. Me mordió el labio, y tiró hacia atrás con cuidado, para no hacerme daño pero haciendo que yo me sentara.  
  
-Cabrón.  
  
-Yo también te quiero guapa.  
  
-¿Por qué me has despertado?  
  
-Tienes una cita.  
  
-¿Con quién? –dije mientras me volvía a poner la manta encima de la cabeza.  
  
-Anthony.  
  
-¡Jo! ¡Qué pereza! Cancélala. Quedaré con él más tarde. Cuando esté más despierta.  
  
-Bien, la cancelo. No vayas. Te lo digo en serio. Por favor, no vayas.  
  
Me quité la manta de encima de la cabeza.  
  
-¿Por?  
  
-Tengo miedo.  
  
-¿De qué?  
  
-De perderte. Por favor.  
  
-Michael, no puedo, tengo que ir, es como un amigo de la infancia. Tranquilo, no pasará nada. Te lo prometo. Tú eres mi chico preferido.  
  
"¿Estás segura?" Dijo mi conciencia. "Lindsay, nunca digas lo que no sientas." Fui hacia Michael y le besé, no quería que pensara que no le quería. Le quería muchísimo. Era mi novio. Aunque en realidad hice eso para sentirme yo misma mejor, ya que, tenía la impresión de estar engallándole. Michael se quitó la camiseta. ¡¡Uf!! ¡Qué cuerpazo! Me quitó el camisón que llevaba y me puso encima de la cama. Le di un beso y le empujé.  
  
-¡Cómo no! ¡Se me olvidaba!- Dijo Michael.- Tampoco te gusta hacerlo por la mañana.  
  
Le guiñé un ojo mientras le tiraba la lengua e iba corriendo al baño a ducharme.  
  
* * *  
  
Me había puesto unos pantalones cortos jeans, esos viejos que tienes desde pequeña, con todo roto. Aunque en mi caso quedaban realmente cortos. Y una camiseta de militar sin mangas. Había quedado con Anthony a las 13.30 en el bar del hotel. Le vi en la barra. Estaba al lado de una pareja. Por lo visto él no había cambiado de forma de vestir. Pantalones anchos de skate (no sé cómo lo hago pero todos los chicos que me gustan hacen skate o surf) y una camiseta ancha y azul marina.  
  
-Hola Anthony.- Se levantó y nos dimos dos besos.  
  
Estuvimos hablando de todo lo que nos había pasado en aquellos 3 años.  
  
-Bueno... ¿y tienes novio?  
  
-Sí. He venido con él, con una amiga y con su novio.  
  
-Amm... Pues mira, yo pensaba invitarte a salir pero tienes novio, así que... nada.  
  
¡Qué directo! Pobrecito... no era justo. Estaba desperdiciando la oportunidad de salir con él. Con el chico en el que había pensado día y noche, durante casi 2 años.  
  
-¿Una rosa para la señorita? – Un chico con gafas y ojos verdes se acercó a nosotros. Anthony sonrió y me compró una.  
  
-Una rosa para una rosa.  
  
-Gracias. Esto... mira, no puedes venir después de 3 años diciendo que todavía sientes algo por mi, por que sabes que en realidad me haces sentir mal, por que me siento culpable, ya que recuerdo cada mensaje que me enviaste cada mirada, cada sonrisa, cada chiste, risa y bueno en fin ¡TODO! Lo recuerdo todo de ti. Y no sé como...  
  
Me besó. Fue un beso maravilloso. No sabía dónde estaba y pensaba que si me separaba de esos labios me iba a pasar algo malo. Pero si no lo hacía también. ¿Por qué la vida de una adolescente era tan complicada? No podía hacerlo. Por Michael.  
  
-Lo siento.  
  
-No, perdóname tú a mí. No tendría que haberlo echo. Pero es que no pude aguantarme.  
  
Hablaba de tal manera que me quedaba embobada mirándole. ¿Cómo podía ser así? ¡Tenía que reaccionar! ¡Deja de mirarle! No podía...  
  
-¡Ven, te voy a llevar a un sitio! - le dije.  
  
Le cogí de la mano, y le llevé a un armario que había visto el día anterior. Era pequeño, estaba al doblar una esquina. Allí nadie nos vería. ¿Por qué hacía eso? Entramos al armario. Nos empezamos a besar. ¿QUÉ HACES? ¡Para ya! Tenía que parar. Ser más fuerte que mis ganas.  
  
-Anthony... lo siento pero, quiero mucho a mi novio, y no me parece bien que te haya traído aquí. Cuando tendría que estar arriba con él.  
  
Salí del armario, y me choqué contra alguien.  
  
-Perdona.- Dije.  
  
-Lindsay, ¿qué hacías en ese armario?  
  
NO ME MATÉISSSSSSS!!!!!!!! REVIEWS PLIS PLIS PLIS!!!! Y SERÉ... bueno en resumen no seré la mujer + feliz del mundo po mará iluuuuu!!! jeje 


	6. Intercambio de secretos

Bueno... ... ... oy x lo menos no dejaré el capi más tarde, sq mañna tb tngo carnaval... y... aber si mi "legolas" bueno se llama gonzalo... pero odio el nombre así q le llamo legolas (el no tiene ni puta idea) bueno pues eso q mñna tendré q vigilarle pa q no se lie con ninguna, xq si no le rompo la caraa kualkiera q le tok... ( y a mi m da palo pedirle así q ya veré y os tendré informadas sobre mi vida privada (q m da iwal xq pal caso fijo q medio mundo se entera) bueno y aoraaaaaaaaaaaa contesto reviews...  
  
La_Peye_Malfoy: Me alegro de mis ff sean tus preferidos!! Y bueno, trankila q ahora sabrás kien era la persona q se encuentra a Lindsay en el armario....  
  
PadmapatilNaberrie: Pongo mis capis cada 2 semanas, vamos q voy alternando cada semana pongo 1. e visto q no m as matado ya q sigo viva (sako inteligentes deducciones a las cosas...) y espero q este capi te guste tanto cmo el anterior, aunq este tb acaba un poko de golpe...  
  
Synn: Q wapa?? Cuando coño vas a seguir cn tu historia de grace y Will????? Xq... ya te vale!!! No es Malfoy el q le pilla, no podía ponerle en una situación así a la pobre Lindsay... demasiado comprometedor... / Tines buen gusto killa!!! Cn lo mono q es Anthony.... Diossssssss  
  
Sakura Radcliffe: Me alegro de q te guste  
  
Afrodita: Olaaaaaaaaaa!! Ya me gustaría conocerte un día, aber si somos iwales de físico... no tendrás el pelo rizado, vdd??? Vddd?????? Vdddddd?? (Irati se arrank los pelos istérik) nada, tú trankila sólo a sido un desliz!!!! Vnga wapísima!!!!!!! Espero q te guste mi ff tanto cmo a mí me gusta el tuyo!!!!!!!! Bsssssss  
  
Noelle_Willow_Gilmore: Porque el otro día acabé con la historia q si no habría metido tu premonición dentro... jejeje. Bueno... no es Malfoy el q pilla a Lindsay, era una gran putada poner eso!! Y siento decirte... q no sale en pelotas.... Y no te diré cuando se van a besar Lindsay y draco y tampoko te diré si lo van a hacer (m refiero a besarse no a lo otro...) No sé m a acurrido ningún nombre pa tu malo. Weno sq iba a hablar cntigo sobre ello en el msn po nunk te veo conectada... sq tngo una libro de mitología y eso podría servirte... o no sé cosas q se m ocurrieran en el momento... bsssssssssssss  
  
6. Intercambio de secretos  
  
- ¡Katrina! ¿Qué haces aquí?  
  
- Yo te he preguntado primero.  
  
- Júrame que no dirás nada.  
  
- Lo juro.  
  
- Pues, ya sabes que hoy había quedado con Anthony, pues me ha besado y no he aguantado. Y no sé que me ha pasado, pero le he llevado a ese armario pequeño de allí.- Nos habíamos alejado y estábamos cerca de la piscina.- Pero me acordaba de Michael y me sentía mal. Pobrecito. Tía no sabes qué mal, y encima esta mañana él me ha dicho que no fuera que no quería perderme. Me gustaría desparecer por un día.  
  
- Yo te puedo ayudar.  
  
- Ahora que me acuerdo, ¿te acuerdas cuando éramos pequeñas que siempre hacíamos intercambio de secretos? Siempre era: Tú me cuentas uno y yo te cuento otro. ¿Y, por qué dices que me puedes ayudar?  
  
-Ven aquí.- Entramos por una puerta que daba a la playa.- Vamos a hacer intercambio de secretos. Tú ya me has contado el tuyo. Yo ahora te contaré los míos. Yo te contaré dos. Uno es el mejor secreto guardado por mi familia y por mi misma. Y el otro pues es uno nuevo, que empezó hace poco. Bueno, unos meses. Secreto número uno, por favor no me interrumpas porque no sé cómo decírtelo. Todo empezó aquel verano en el que nos separamos. Recibí una carta. Remitente: Colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería. Soy bruja, mi madre me lo había ocultado todos estos años y mi padre es muggle (personas no magas, como tú) bueno por eso tuve que ir a Hogwarts. Hay cuatro casas en las que te pueden elegir, dependiendo de tus características: Gryffindor, donde van los valientes; Ravenclaw, allí están todos los listos; Hufflepuff, allí están todo los patosos y más bobos, bueno no son esas la características, pero todos los de allí son así; Y Slytherin donde estoy yo, y todos los astutos. Allí conocí a Draco. Bueno al principio nos odiábamos pero en cuarto curso empezamos a llevarnos bien, y en quinto curso éramos almas gemelas íbamos juntos a todas partes. En sexto empezamos a salir y por fin se han acabado mis años de estudiante, en los que puedo hacer magia, y puedo aparecer y desparecer. En definitiva ¡ya soy libre! Ya me han contratado para un trabajo y todo.  
  
Nos quedamos las dos en silencio. No sabía qué decirle, pensar un poco, viene tu mejor amiga de infancia y te dice: "Oye perdona soy bruja, pero nada, nuestras vidas van a seguir igual que siempre."  
  
- Háblame más de ese colegio.  
  
Me contó de todo. Profesores, el director, prefectos, cuadros que hablan y se mueven, capas invisibles, magos tenebrosos, el trío maravilla, (Harry Potter, Ron Weasley y Hermione Granger) dragones, y asta máquinas que hacían que fueras hacia atrás en el tiempo. Mientras me contaba todo eso habíamos llegado a la playa, había chicos haciendo surf, y parejas paseando por la orilla.  
  
- Bueno y, te tengo que contar mi segundo secreto, que, no es tan impactante como el primero, pero se lo tengo que contar a alguien. Mira, ya sé que vas a pensar mal de mí, pero es que, ya no me gusta Draco, siempre igual es como una rutina, todo sigue su curso como una cascada, todo igual siempre, siempre, siempre. Creo que sigo con él por miedo a lo desconocido, porque no sé qué pasaría si cortara con él, porque... en realidad no lo sé.  
  
¿QUÉ? Katrina me estaba diciendo que el chico con el que soñaba todas las noches y ya no le gustaba y que quería cortar, ¿cómo le aconsejas a tu mejor amiga que corte con él para que luego te lo pase a ti?  
  
- ¿Tú que harías, Lindsay?  
  
- Mira, para serte sincera Draco a mí me parece una monada y esas cosas, pero tiene una pinta de cabrón... de esos que sólo van a lo que van y que no tienen idea de nada. Y encima parece maricón a veces con las posturas que pone, bueno sí está bueno pero tiene un cuerpo de revista, cualquier chica querría salir con él. Es como el juguete de moda y... ¿Katrina, qué coño haces?- Estaba haciendo unos gestos algo extraños, con sus manos- Bueno da igual, lo que te decía, que yo que tú cortaría con él, no merece la pena. Creo que a mí ese en la cama no me haría ni gritar.  
  
- ¿Enserio crees eso, Lindsay?- dijo una voz que arrastraba las palabras.  
  
Risa maligna de Iraty.... Joderos!!!!!! Ya veréis lo q pasa dentro de 2 semanitassssssssss REVIEWSSSSSS os kiero muxoooooo 


	7. No te fallaré

HoLa!! Bueno kería deciros que en este capi e metido dos, porque pensando en vosotras me dau cuenta q era demasiado corto así q e unido dos capis, le he puesto el nombre del segundo que me parece más importante!! Se llama no te fallaré x el título de la película de compañeros... (sé q ac años q no la hechan pero pase lo q pase yo seguiré siendo fiel animadora de esta serie!!!!) Se lo dediko a rakel y a maite q me viciaron a esta serie y xq... sí, sin +!!! No me gusta mucho la cantante... amaral, bueno en realidad no me gusta nada, pero esta canción es especial x ser de compañeros!!! Creo q nada más... más de a una de vosotras os gustará ya q se puede decir q dos personas se alejan... no os digo más!!! Bueno paso a contestar reviews... A si!!! E dejado + asignaturas de las previstas así q iwal me castigan sin internet... espero q no, pero la esperanza no es lo q me conecta... aunq intentaré dejar cada semanita un capi de cada historia...  
  
Afrodita: Hola hermana!! Jeje Puse eso sobre draco xq Lindsay se tenía q qdar cn él no xq ella lo pensara (y menos yo!!!!) antes odiaba a los rubios y ahora son mis preferidos!!!!  
  
PadmaPatilNaberrie: Diosssss!!! Recibí tu review unas... 70 vcs a mi msn, y sin exagerar. Creo q casi me lo aprendí de memoria... No te enfades q ya estoy aki con noticias de gonzalo... en realidad no ha pasado nada extraordinario... se supone q voy x él, po sq ya no sé si voy y es + descarado q yo a la ora de mirar hacia mi clase... bueno todo muy complicado... demasiado cmo pa explicarlo en unas lines... bsssssss  
  
Sakura Radcliffe: A mí me gusta confundir a la gente y q haya varios chicos, así la protagonista puede elegir... aunq todavía faltan unos capis para q aparezk kién será el elegido...  
  
Noelle_Willow_Gilmore: Siento decirte q... en este capi draco y Lindsay no irán a la cama. No llores... llevan 8 capis y todavía no se han besadooooo!! No desesperes... jejeje bssssss y espero tu review!!  
  
Synn: Ya leí el capi de tu fik! De mofas!! Jeje Gracias x la suerte cn legolas xq me ará falta... y... si welves a leer tu review, te darás cuenta q as acertado "en parte" sobre una cosa q pusistes. Bssssssss  
  
7. No te fallaré  
  
Me encontraba en mi cama pensando, menuda vergüenza había pasado cuando Draco me había oído decir eso. ¡Encima lo peor era que había sido mentira! Por suerte sólo había oído el final, así que no sospechaba nada de que Katrina quería cortar con él. Michael, Draco y Katrina estaban abajo en el bar tomando una cerveza. Katrina todavía no había cortado con él. Pero estaba segura que en pocos días lo haría. ¿Y yo? ¿Qué se suponía que tenía que hacer? El ser bruja igual ayudaba a decidir cosas en el amor. Me levanté de la cama, cogí un pequeño cuaderno e hice un esquema. Me atraía Anthony, quería a Michael pero, tenía una duda, sabía que antes le quería, pero, ahora, ya no sabía si distinguía entre el amor y la amistad. Y Draco, no me atraía, era algo más, pero tampoco le quería, algo entre medio de los dos, que contenía a los dos a la vez. Llamaron a la puerta. Dejé mi cuaderno encima de la mesa y fui a abrir la puerta, al lado de la puerta había un espejo. Me miré en él. Seguía siendo la misma de siempre, pero habían cambiado tantas cosas... Abrí la puerta:  
  
-Anthony... ¡qué sorpresa! ¿Qué haces aquí?  
  
-Mira entremos, he visto a tu novio, tu amiga y a su novio en el bar, y quería hablar contigo aprovechando que estabas sola.  
  
-Bien, te escucho - dije sentándome en la cama.  
  
-Tú, tú me llevaste a ese armario, me besaste, me volviste loco, podía sentir mi corazón latir con tanta fuerza que me daba la impresión que la tierra también estaba temblando. Mira me da igual lo que me digas o dejes de decirme. Con quién salgas y dejes de salir o lo que sea. Bueno sólo quería decirte que te quiero y que siempre me tendrás aquí, para todo.  
  
Salió de la habitación dejándome ahí. Paralizada. Ese chico tenía madera de Romeo. Declarar su amor de esa manera. Menudo día. Tenía que ir a decirle a Katrina que quería esa poción, conjuro o lo que fuera que me haría ser invisible por un día.  
  
* * *  
  
-Haber pásame ese libro. El de la tapa roja y azul.  
  
Estábamos en la cocina de nuestro hotel, haciendo una poción. Una poción mágica, si lo digo así parezco estúpida, pero es increíble. Cuántas cosas tienen los magos y brujas... estábamos haciendo una poción de esas en las que salían en la serie de "Sabrina, cosas de brujas" me recordaba mucho a un capitulo que había visto. Cuando dos chicos luchan por ella, solo que esto era ligeramente distinto. Era yo la que andaba confundida. La poción haría que oyera los pensamientos de ellos tres. Sé que no es lo mismo que ser invisible. Pero todo ayuda. Tenía otro problema, me hacía falta algo de ellos tres, un pelo. De Michael ya lo había cogido, de Anthony lo haría con ayuda de Katrina, y el de Draco... lo tenía que hacer a escondidas ya que Katrina no se tenía que enterar de eso.  
  
* * *  
  
Ya tenía los pelos de los tres chicos. Pero todavía no sabía cuando lo iba a hacer. El día 28 fuimos los cuatro a comer a un McDonals en un centro comercial, Michael y Katrina fueron a por la comida y yo me quedé sola con Draco reservando las mesas y las cuatro sillas.  
  
-¿Qué tal con Michael?- me preguntó.  
  
-Bien... ¿por?  
  
-Nada, por saber, ya sabes curiosidad.  
  
-Pues se lo podrías preguntar a él, siempre estás con él.  
  
-Ya. Pero yo quería preguntártelo a ti. A él ya se lo he preguntado. Y ¿sabes? Al chaval le tienes preocupado. Piensa que estás saliendo con alguien a escondidas.  
  
-Es mentira. No estoy con nadie.  
  
-Pues no te creo. Todas las mujeres aunque sea tenéis fantasías de hacerlo con alguien que no sea vuestro novio. Y yo ya sé en quién piensas tú.  
  
-Lo dudo mucho. Bueno y si lo sabes me da igual, ¿tú qué tal con Katrina?  
  
-¿Así que admites que piensas en otro? En realidad no lo sabía, lo hacía para picarte. Pero tranquila que descubriré quién te atrae y le pegaré una paliza... Con Katrina... ¡buf! Dejé de estar bien con ella hace un tiempo. Unos tres meses o así, pero me da pereza buscar a alguien con quien salir así que sigo con ella por rutina. ¿No le digas nada, e? Igual a ella le sienta muy mal.  
  
-Te lo juro que no se lo diré. Pero mira, yo si fuera tú cortaría, porque es una pérdida de tiempo, ¿por qué seguir con una relación que no lleva a ninguna parte?  
  
-Tienes razón, pero imagínate que ya no nos hablamos. Yo no quiero perder su amistad, es una de mis mejores amigas. Y cuando empezamos a salir nos juramos por Slytherin que siempre pasara lo que pasara seríamos amigos.  
  
-¿Por qué al principio de Hogwarts os odiabais?  
  
-Por que era una presumida y siem... ¿cómo sabes lo de Hogwarts?  
  
-Me lo dijo ella. Me contó todo.  
  
-¡Ya estamos aquí!  
  
Dijeron Michael y Katrina trayendo tres bandejas con la comida de los cuatro. Después de comer Draco me cogió aparte y me dijo que iba a cortar con Katrina ahora mismo, se la llevó aparte y volvieron algunos minutos más tarde. Katrina parecía haber estado llorando y Draco estaba con una cara triste.  
  
-Ha cortado conmigo. Y aunque eso era lo que yo quería hacer, me ha dado pena, eso sí, se quedará con nosotros estas vacaciones, pediremos una habitación aparte y seguiremos siendo muy amigos como nos prometimos.  
  
-Katrina, ¿qué hace Draco subido a ese escenario?- dijo Michael.  
  
Las dos nos giramos, Draco estaba subido a un escenario de Karaoke. Tenía un micrófono en la mano. Empezó a cantar, y aunque no cantaba muy bien, no estaba del todo mal.  
  
El mismo camino que nos ha visto crecer,  
  
el mismo camino que nos une y nos separa,  
  
el mismo que un día sueño vuelvo a recorrer,  
  
el mismo y los mismos,  
  
no quiero que cambie nada.  
  
Las mismas palabras que me unieron a ti ayer,  
  
las mismas palabras que nos juntarán mañana,  
  
los mismos sentidos que ahora vuelven a encender,  
  
aquellos recuerdos que ahora me atan a tu espalda.  
  
La vida no es igual sin ti,  
  
sin ti la vida ya no es nada,  
  
de qué me serviría vivir  
  
si al final no te encontrara.  
  
Nos prometimos junto al mar nunca cambiar  
  
y aquellas olas, hoy ahogaban las palabras,  
  
y ahora que todo vuelve al fin a su lugar  
  
desde esta playa ganaremos mil batallas  
,  
desde hoy...  
  
por siempre...  
  
mis amigos sois el fuerte  
  
y tú el agua  
  
y mi suerte.  
  
La vida no es igual sin ti,  
  
sin ti la vida ya no es nada,  
  
de qué me serviría vivir  
  
si al final no te encontrara  
  
La vida no fue igual sin ti,  
  
conmigo aquí no estarás sola,  
  
ya sé de qué sirvió vivir  
  
si al final lo tengo todo...  
  
si al final lo tuvo todo.  
  
-Se lo dedico a mi ex novia y a mi mejor amiga. Que es la misma persona ¡Katrina¡  
  
"Gracias" fueron las palabras que Katrina articuló sin ningún sonido. 


	8. ¿En qué piensan los hombres?

Holaaaaaaa!! No puedo decir mucho en este capi xq tendría q estar estudiando para una recuperación... así q empiezo directatemente a contestar los reviews...  
  
Sakura Radcliffe: Me alegro de q mi capi este bien bien bien... jejeje  
  
Afrodita: Al principio cmo me dejastes el review cn tu otro nombre no entendía bien kien eras y q m estabas diciendo... pero gracias a dios nací inteligente y lo entendí... jejej Bueno mi Anthony todavía no ma dicho te kiero po ay q tener en cuenta q todavía no he salido cn él... espero al mes de agosto... disfruta del capiiiiiiii!! Bss wapisimaaaaa!!  
  
Synn: La poción se la toma en este capi... q emoción... x eso es el nombre del capi, sta basada en la peli de en q piensan las mujeres... ay compañeros!!! Mi serie preferida e irremplazable... en la peli me dio mucha pena lo q le pasó a Cesar, el pelirrojo... po weno, no acaba mal del todo... acaba bien, x decirlo de alguna manera! Espero q te guste el capiiiiiii!!  
  
Noelle_Willow_Gilmore: Puede que el q Katrina y draco hayan cortado hace las cosas más fáciles entre Draco y Lindsay pero... ya han pasado 9 capis y no se han besado... q les estará pasando??? Xq no se besan de una puta vez?? Pues xq soy yo la escritora y no kería q se liaran, sin +. No tienes que estar triste con Katrina, se le pasará enseguida... y compañeros... no podrían hacer una tercera temporada??? Yo me la tragaría enterita!!!!!! Aunq sí q sería un poko repetititvo...  
  
PadmaPatilNalberrie: Bueno me alegro de q te haya gustado!! Aunq corto, corto no era, xq eran 2 capis!!! Espero q disfrutes cn ste capiiiiiiiiiiii!!!!!!  
  
Bssssssssssssss y gracias x leer!!!!!!  
  
9. ¿En qué piensan los hombres?  
  
Lo haría el 31 a la noche. Iba a haber un concierto de Evanescense. Y ya había quedado con Anthony. Le había mandado un mensaje al móvil y le había preguntado si iba a trabajar el 31, me contestó diciéndome que no. Así que habíamos quedado a las afueras del concierto a las 2 ( de la mañana.) Con Michael estaría todo el día, así que no me hacía falta quedar con él, y con Draco, estaría parte del día, pero también quería estar con él a solas. Llegó el día esperado, fin del año, fin del 2003. Me daba tanta pena, el 2003 había sido el mejor año de mi vida. Tantos momentos felices, todos los novios, amigos, desamores, fiestas, risas... Y todo quedaría en un pasado. El pasado del 2003. Y la llegada del 2004.  
  
-¿Te vienes a comer? Te tengo preparada una sorpresa. Ponte muy, muy guapa.- Me dijo Michael.  
  
-¡Bien! ¡Voy al baño!  
  
Saqué los tres frasquitos y metí dentro los pelos de cada uno, luego me lo tomé. Me sabía a colonia, era algo amargo. Me duché, lavé el pelo y maquillé. ¿Qué ropa me podía poner? Muy elegante no quería ir, pero tampoco muy vulgar. Al final cogí una de las poquísimas faldas que tengo (era fucsia) y me puse una camiseta negra con bastante escote, me dejé el pelo suelto y cogí un abrigo, que más que para abrigar sirve de complemento.  
  
-¡Ya estoy! - Dije saliendo una hora después del baño.  
  
No había nadie en la habitación, había una notita diciendo que había bajado al bar a tomar algo. "Alcohólico" pensé. Bajé, estaba en la barra hablando con el camarero a su lado había un grupo de amigos los cuales estaban hablando entre ellos.  
  
"¡Por ahí viene...! Ha tardado muchísimo, espero que no haya estado con algún otro, es tan guapa... Le queda de muerte esa falda, le marca todo el culo que... ¡buf! No lo supera ni el de Katrina, y mira que el de Katrina está..."  
  
Lo hacía. Lo oía. Podía oír los pensamientos de Michael. ¿Qué hacía mirando el culo de Katrina? Pobrecito, lo estaba pasando mal por mí, pensaba que estaba con otro. ¿De dónde sacaría eso?  
  
-¡Hola guapo!  
  
-Gracias.  
  
-No a ti no te lo decía era al camarero. - El camarero sonrió y se alejó hacia el grupo de amigos que lo estaban llamando. - ¿A dónde me llevas?  
  
-A un restaurante, el más elegante que hayas visto en tu vida. - "Y luego me darás las gracias de la manera en la que a mi me gusta..."  
  
Cogimos un autobús, en el que varios chicos se giraron a mirarme y Michael les chilló que si no dejaban de hacerlo les rompería la boca.  
  
"Aunque en realidad puede hacerlo ella sola, me acuerdo esa vez que me pegó un puñetazo por haberla llamado Rachel, mi ex estaba buena pero ni comparación con ella. Yo sólo la llamé así para joderla. ¡Mierda! Se me ha olvidado decirle a Draco a dónde me la llevaba. Aunque lo supondrá. Espero que el sitio que me han dicho esté tan bien como dicen."  
  
Michael pensaba todo esto mientras miraba por la ventana.  
  
Llegamos al restaurante, parecía un palacio. Todo era tan majestuoso, parecían cosas de la edad media. Hasta el camarero. Comí tan bien que tenía la impresión que iba a reventar. Los pensamientos de Michael eran algo... inesperados. La verdad, pensaba mucho en Katrina, lo comparaba todo conmigo.  
  
"Katrina no habría cogido la servilleta de esa manera. Ahora Katrina me habría sonreído."  
  
Y ese tipo de cosas, me dolía la verdad, aunque, sí bien, yo le he puesto los cuernos, pero... es distinto, él no lo sabía.  
  
Después de pagar Michael me llevó al baño de los chicos.  
  
-¿Sabes cuál era mi fantasía cuando era pequeño?  
  
-¿Más pequeño que ahora?  
  
-Ja-ja-ja. Cuando tenía 12 años, idiota. Siempre he querido hacerlo en un baño.  
  
-¿Y pretendes que lo hagamos en el baño de este rico y elegante hotel?  
  
-Sí. Es el mejor sitio que he encontrado.  
  
Sonreí. Era tan tierno, tan cariñoso... Me quitó la camiseta que llevaba y yo a él su sudadera, empezó a darme besos por el cuello, con una mano intentaba desabrocharme el sujetador (lo que por cierto nunca conseguía) y con la otra se quitaba los pantalones (es un hombre multiusos.) No sé cómo lo hicimos pero acabamos en el suelo. Yo me quedé en tanga y él en bóxer, me estaba dando besos por todo todas partes, mientras acariciaba con sus manos mi cuerpo. Todo iba de maravilla hasta que se le ocurrió pensar:  
  
"Bueno, en realidad, tampoco es tan perfecta, en la cama es lo mejor que he probado pero... las curbas de Katrina son mejores. ¡Dios! Cometí el error de mi vida cuando la dejé escapar. Luego, cuando estaba deprimido vino Lindsay y empezamos a salir, pero tengo que olvidarme de Katrina. Aunque no puedo, si no lo he conseguido en los seis meses que llevo con Lindsay nunca lo conseguiré. Y es una pena por que Lindsay me gusta mucho y está de buena..."  
  
Como comprenderéis eso me cortó el rollo. Quité sus manos del sitio en el que las tenía.  
  
-¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?- Le dije.  
  
-Lo que tú quieras.  
  
-¿Has salido alguna vez con Katrina?  
  
-N... Sí. Antes de que tú y yo empezáramos a salir, y no significó nada para mí. Sólo fue un polvo, ya me entiendes.  
  
-No, no te entiendo. Sé que ella para ti fue más que un polvo.  
  
-Te lo juro que no. Venga Lindsay, sigamos, que es una chorrada, yo te quiero a ti.  
  
-¿Sí? Pues si tanto me quieres no sé como puedes estar a punto follarte a tu novia y pensar en su mejor amiga.  
  
-¿Cómo sabes que pienso en ella?  
  
-Has dicho su nombre.- Fue la primera mentira que se me ocurrió.  
  
Me vestí y antes de salir le dije:  
  
-Piénsatelo, ella o yo.  
  
Antes de salir me miré al espejo, tenía colores, y el pelo un poco revuelto. Intenté peinarlo y me puse bien la falda que tenía al revés.  
  
"Michael, eres bobo, ¿a quién se le ocurre decir el nombre de su ex mientras está a punto de hacerlo con su novia? ¡Soy invecil! Haber voy por partes, Katrina, no tiene novio, está en la habitación de al lado, y sola, es la persona más comprensiva que conozco y es guapísima, y muy simpática. Lindsay, es mi novia, lo hace cómo nadie, me encanta cómo baila, su culo, cómo se ríe y es maja. Aunque es un poco empalagosa. Y odio a veces la ropa que lleva, es muy infantil, Katrina es más madura..."  
  
Prefería no seguir oyendo lo que pensaba de mí. ¿Enserio que vestía infantil? Bueno, vale yo nunca llevaba tacones y esas cosas, pero, aparte de eso... a Michael sólo le atraía físicamente. Y yo no era la empalagosa ¿de qué iba? ¡Qué asco daba! Aun así me dolía.  
  
-¡JODER! – Era mi novio, y pensaba eso de mí. Me puse a llorar, no quería que nadie me viera, así que salí del restaurante y giré la esquina. Tropecé con alguien. Últimamente andaba muy torpe.  
  
-Perdón.  
  
-Tranquila no pasa nada.- Le miré, era un chico moreno, se me hacía familiar. No le di importancia y seguí caminando. Me perdí. Y no me di cuenta que hasta cierto tiempo después.  
  
Encima el tío era un buen actor, me había hecho creer que se preocupaba por mí, diciéndome que no quedara con Anthony, que no quería perderme. Cogí mi móvil y llamé a Draco. (No tenía ganas de llamar a Katrina.) Le dije en nombre de la plaza en la que estaba y me dijo que enviaría un taxista. Un cuarto de hora más tarde apareció. La conductora me sonrió. Era una chica muy joven. Pero guapa. Estuvimos hablando todo el trayecto, era muy simpática. Me dejó en el hotel y se fue. En la puerta me esperaba Draco con aspecto sombrío. 


	9. La llave

Holaaaaaaaa!! Bueno ya estoy aquí otra vez!! Y para que veais que me doy cuenta de lo mucho que sufrís cuando mis capis son cortos pues os voy a dejar 2 capis (tengo que admitir que el 10 es realemente corto.) El domingo es mi cumple (el 11 de abril) ya 15 años, pero no m ac ilu xq sin poder pillar priba... bueno sólo os lo decía pa q me felicitarais, (xq eso sí m ac ilu.) Gracias x los reviews!!!!!!!! Y bueno ahora paso a contestarlos:  
  
Afrodita: La continuación aki la tiens!! Bueno todavía no se ha ido con Draco aunque ¿quién dice que se irá con él y no se quedará con Anthony? Jejeje  
  
Noelle_Willow_Gilmore: Bueno me alegro de saber qué le pone a tu novio... jejeje. Bueno pues todo el mundo se impacienta pero Draco y Lindsay no se van a besar. No te diré si todavía no se besan o no se besan. Se me ocurrió escribir eso xq a mí me encantaría saber lo que piensan los tíos.... Mmmmmm... sobretodo uno que yo sé!! Disfruta del capi!!!  
  
Synn: Ya leí el capi nuevo de Hill y grace, iwal de chulé q siempre!!! Jejeje. Bueno, pues x una parte quería que Lindsay oyera lo que pensaba Michael de ella para que cortaran y para joder a los tíos xq soy una feminista total y me encanta hacerles la vida imposible. Pero bueno luego me encantan y me vuelven loca!!!!!  
  
PadmaPatilNaberrie: Bueno, pues aki tiens otro capi en el que aparece Michael... no te enfades con él, que corte con Lindsay es bueno, así le deja el camino libre a Draco... o a Anthony!! Bueno espero que disfrutes del capi!! Bss wapísimaaaaaaa  
  
No os olvidéis que tenéis 2 capis pa leer!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
10. La llave  
  
- Ven tenemos que hablar de una cosa muy importante. – Dijo Draco.  
  
- Ahora no tengo ganas Draco. Michael acaba de...  
  
- Créeme esto es más importante que tu novio. – Me cogió e hizo que comenzáramos a andar y a alejarnos del hotel.  
  
- Ex novio.  
  
- ¿Lo habéis dejado?- dijo apenado. "¡Pues qué idiota es el tío!"  
  
- Más o menos... - bajé la cabeza y sonreí.  
  
- Bueno, a lo que iba, es una larga historia, pero me han dicho a mí que me encargue de decírtelo. Me dejas hablar y luego preguntas. ¿Vale? Bien, como sabes, Katrina te dijo que somos brujos, no sé si también te habló de los "malos". Bien, mi familia siempre ha sido partidaria de Voldemort, y lo sigue siendo, lo te asustes.- Dijo viendo mi cara.- La madre de Katrina también era una mortífaga, (así se llama a sus partidarios.) Haber cómo sigo... Katrina y yo hemos encontrado trabajo en el ministerio de magia. Trabajamos en el mismo departamento y nos han puesto juntos de compañeros, trabajamos en el departamento de los aurores (los que luchan contra los mortífagos.) Ya que aunque nuestros padres sean mortífagos, eso no nos incumbe a nosotros, bueno como te decía Katrina y yo trabajamos en el departamento de los aurores, nosotros vigilamos... digamos las cosas importantes de la magia. Y hay es donde empieza el problema.- Tosió, y carraspeó.- Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley y Hermione Granger también trabajan en el ministerio, y casualmente en el departamento de aurores. Aunque ellos... trabajan en otra cosa distinta a la nuestra, que no sé cual es, pero, como soy tan listo- sonríe y me guiña un ojo- me he dado cuenta de que alguien nos seguía. Y ese alguien no es más que el trío maravilla. Por lo que he llamado al ministerio y he preguntado por ellos, y mira por dónde me han dicho que estaban de vacaciones. Así que he llegado a la conclusión de que están aquí espiándonos a Katrina y a mí porque piensan que tramamos algo. He empezado a buscar por el hotel y luego he preguntado en recepción por ellos, y me han dicho que no se alojaba aquí nadie con esos apellidos. Pero... bueno, haber ven vamos a sentarnos y te explico el motivo de esta conversación. Katrina y yo estamos aquí de vacaciones, pero me han llamado y me han dicho que tenemos que empezar a trabajar ahora mismo, así que se puede decir que ahora estoy trabajando, bueno que me voy por las ramas. Haber hay un mago nuevo que ha llegado, más poderoso que Lord Voldemort, y que por lo que hemos oído busca aliados para abrir... algo. Bueno me han dicho que te tenemos que vigilar, eres la llave de ese algo que quiere abrir el mago ese. Algo que todavía no sabemos qué es. Una puerta o un pasadizo, ni idea. ¿Estás bien?  
  
La verdad es que no. Me había desmayado.  
  
LEER EL OTRO CAPIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!! 


	10. Comparación

11. Comparación  
  
- ¿Tú eres bobo?  
  
- ¿Por qué?  
  
- ¿Cómo se te ocurre decírselo así?  
  
- ¿Qué quieres que se lo diga cantando?  
  
- No, pero no sé, desde luego de la manera en que lo se has dicho no. ¿Has avisado a Michael?  
  
- Sí, hace veinte minutos.  
  
Moví la cabeza, estábamos en mi habitación, Draco y Katrina estaban a los pies de mi cama.  
  
-Chicos... no chilléis...  
  
- Cariño... ya estás bien... ¿Cómo te lo has tomado? – dijo Katrina.  
  
Esa era una muy buena pregunta... decididamente el último día del año era muy ajetreado. ¡Y eso que sólo eran las 17.30! Bien pues, a decir verdad todavía no había reaccionado que yo era una llave, yo era una persona, Lindsay Lohan, buena bailarina, la mejor en inglés y castellano y buena actriz. No era ningún tipo de llave ni candado. Pero aparte de haberme desmayado no me lo había tomado del todo mal, después de todo no podía ser una llave, tenía sentimientos, gustos, y un novio... bueno eso ya no tenía, aunque todo lo demás sí.  
  
- Pero... ¿por qué yo?  
  
- No lo sabemos, se lo hemos preguntado al ministerio de magia. Y lo están investigando, buscan algo de tus raíces.  
  
Se abrió la puerta de golpe.  
  
- ¡Cariño! ¿Estás bien? Cuando me llamó Draco me asusté bastante, tenía miedo de que estuvieras mal por algo en particular, o, algo de la comida te hubiera sentado mal...  
  
- Perdona... creo recordar que tú y yo ya no salimos juntos así que paso uno, no me llames cariño, dos, no estoy bien, si no Draco no te habría llamado, y no me sentó mal ninguna comida, me sentó mal, saber que te gusta Katrina, que ella habría cogido la servilleta en otro momento en el que yo la cogí que te habría sonreído cuando me lanzaste un beso, que sus curvas son mejores que las mías, que soy más infantil y te molesta cómo visto y que en realidad estás conmigo sólo porque te parece que estoy buena y que soy "maja". ¡SAL DE ESTA HABITACIÓN!  
  
Katrina, Draco y Michael me miraban, ella miraba a Michael con una mirada inquisidora, Draco se giró y dijo:  
  
- Por eso no estabas nunca en tu casa, tu lechuza tardaba en contestarme, y estabas rara, justo al comenzar el verano. No me dejabas ir a tu casa... ¡estabas con él!  
  
- Sí bueno, pero es que nuestra relación no iba bien y... lo de Michael fueron sólo tres días. Luego él y Lindsay empezaron a salir, una semana después o así.  
  
- Bueno, en realidad me da igual lo que hicieras, aunque no te creía capaz de eso. – Malfoy salió de la habitación.  
  
Yo me levanté y le seguí, dejando solos a Katrina y a Michael. Draco fue corriendo y bajó todas las escaleras de emergencia, yo cogí el ascensor y llegamos a la vez a la planta baja. Chocamos. Draco se fue sin pedirme perdón, ni siquiera estoy segura de que supiera que era yo. Salió afuera en dirección a la playa y no paró hasta que se sentó en la arena.  
  
- Nunca quise afrontarlo, ¿sabes lo que te digo? ¿Has usado la poción de los pensamientos, verdad?  
  
- Sí. Fue un error. Oí todos sus pensamientos, al principio no lo entendía, pero cuando estábamos a punto de hacerlo pensó en ella y me di cuenta. Comparaba todo mi cuerpo con el suyo. Fue espantoso. – Una lágrima resbaló por mi mejilla.  
  
- No llores, no merece la pena, las lágrimas de una mujer nunca son merecidas por un hombre.- Dijo mientras me secaba la lágrima con el dedo. – Yo me lo suponía, aunque me hacía el ciego para no sufrir. Aunque... cuando ya me di cuenta, fue cómo si me clavaran sus palabras como dagas en el corazón. Al principio me hacían gracia, luego me empecé a preocupar, y finalmente como la seguía queriendo pasé por alto ese detalle. Aunque tú desde luego después del numerito que has montado arriba no creo que pases por alto ese detalle.  
  
- Te parecerá una idiotez, y comprendo que no me dejes, pero, ¿puedo apoyar mi cabeza en tus rodillas?  
  
Sonrió, le vi más pálido que nunca, con sus labios finos, pelo rubio revuelto, algunos mechones le llegaban hasta los ojos haciéndole cosquillas en las pestañas, movió la cabeza apartando su pelo.  
  
- Ningún problema.  
  
- Gracias.  
  
Puse mi cabeza sobre sus rodillas, y él empezó a acariciar mi pelo. "Michael es idiota, ¿cómo deja escapar a una tía como esta? Es que es de gilipollas, es preciosa, simpática, bueno como dice él tiene un toque infantil pero eso la hace ser más encantadora y mucho más mona."  
  
- Vaya Malfoy, ¿novia nueva?  
  
Levanté mi cabeza para saber de quién era aquella voz. ¿Cómo podía haber sido tan tonta?  
  
HASTA DENTRO DE 2 SEMANITASSSSSSSSSSS YA TENDRÉ 15 AÑOS... (Q NO SE OS OLVIDE FELICITARME...) JEJEJE 


	11. ¿Qué sientes por mí?

Holaaaaaaa!! Ya estoy de vuelta después de haber pasado una fantástica semana en francia (para practicar Euskera) estoy como nueva!!! Sq 3 semanitas de fiesta le sientan bien a cualkiera... Bueno pues ya nos vamos acercando a la mitad de esta historia y veréis como mis capis se hacen más largos (xq vosotras me lo pedisteis) este es de 4 ojas del word. Bueno y ahora una llamada de socorro... como ya sabeís tengo dos historias publikdas, y... bueno la otra historia (Mi amor del bosque prohibido) no recibe casi reviews... y me da muchísima pena... ( así que si una tarde aburrida no tenéis nada que hacer llueve y nadie quiere salir a la calle, pos la leéis q no es muy larga más bien dicho es muy corta... bueno y ahora sin + daros la lata contesto los reviews.  
  
Afrodita: Gracias x felicitame. Sí q acertaste de quien era la voz: de Harry. Y sí aquí tiens al trío maravilla dispuestos a molesta a draco y a Lindsay en este bonito momento....!!!  
  
Sakura Radcliffe: Me alegro que te haya gustado, creo que ya he dejado un review en tu historia, y si no lo dejo ahora aunq lo q está claro es que m leí el capi!!!  
  
PadmaPatilNaberrie: Gracias x felicitarme!!! Ya sé q mis capis son cortos pero trankila q ya se empiezan a hacer más largos. Malfoy no sabe que la poción también le afecta a él, él piensa que sólo le afecta a Michael. Ya verás que es eso de que Lindsay sea la llave... (Música de suspense de fondo...)  
  
Synn: Gracias x felicitarme, ¡q pena q no saliera bien el pastelito! Siempre dejo un capi cada dos semanas pero no te quejes q hay gente que tarda muchísimo mássssssss!!! Bueno sí has acertado quién era la persona que interrumpe el romántico momento de Lindsay y Draco...  
  
DISFRUTAR DEL CAPIIIIIIIIIII!!!  
  
12. ¿Qué sientes por mi?  
  
Había allí dos chicos y una chica, los reconocí inmediatamente.  
  
Flash Back Vi a Anthony en la barra. Estaba al lado de una pareja. Ella era Hermione, él era un chico pelirrojo, por lo que me había dicho Katrina, Ronald Weasley. "¿Una rosa para la señorita?" Un chico con gafas y ojos verdes se acercó a nosotros. Harry Potter. Michael me estaba esperando en el bar. El camarero fue a atender a un grupo de chicos. Ellos tres. Salí del restaurante, tropecé con alguien. Potter. La chica del taxi. Hermione Granger. Fin del flash back  
  
Habían estado en casi todas las partes, siguiéndome.  
  
- Venga Potter, déjanos en paz.  
  
- Malfoy, suéltala, y no le hagas daño. Lohan, yo que tú no me fiaría de él.  
  
- Ya, pero yo que yo sí me fío, así que largaros. Si soy una llave tan importante, me debéis algún respeto. ¡Iros!  
  
El trío se marchó, algo enfadados. "¿Por qué seguirán pensando que estoy de parte de los mortífagos? ¡Desde hace casi un año! Lo dejé, y ellos nunca me han dado una oportunidad... tampoco es que la quiera, por que, son los 3 unos imbéciles, y antes les insultaba y esas cosas, pero he cambiado, no los aguanto, pero no los insulto ni nada. El más invecil es Potter, con sus estúpidos aires de grandeza, siempre creyéndose el mejor. Y por su estupidez, eso le pasó a su tío o padrino o lo que fuera. Luego en bobo de Weasley que parece que hace todo lo que hace Potter, y Granger, que por las pocas veces que he hablado con ella, parece simpática, y a mejorado mucho, ella es la más normal de ellos tres." Me reconfortó oír los pensamientos de Draco, y saber que no era un marlófago, ¿era eso? ¿así se decía verdad? Bueno, da igual la cosa es que yo me entiendo. Por que no conozco a Potter, pero aún así... me daba miedo. Draco y yo vimos el atardecer juntos. No esperaba que nos besásemos ni nada por el estilo, sólo quería tumbarme en sus rodillas y eso era lo que había hecho. A veces al estar con alguien y no decir nada, sabéis más cosas uno del otro que hablando (sobretodo si utilizas una poción que yo sé...)  
  
* * *  
  
Como Michael y yo habíamos cortado (¿Os dais cuanta que habíamos ido a Ibiza a pasárnoslo bien, y las dos parejas habíamos cortado?) este se fue al cuarto de Draco porque en el hotel ya no quedaban más habitaciones libres, ya que venía el grupo Evanescense y todos los fans querían estar presentes. Eran las 22.00 y Katrina y yo estábamos en mi habitación preparándonos. Katrina por una vez se iba a dejar su pelo natural, es decir, ondulado. Llevaba una mini-falda azul oscura y una camiseta de tirantes blanca. Yo llevaba el pelo suelto y un pantalón rojo ancho (excepto por la parte del culo) y una camiseta negra con mangas campana con el dibujo de una pava haciendo "un gesto grosero". Llamaron a la puerta.  
  
- ¡Ánimo, chicas! ¿Qué queréis que nos comamos aquí las uvas? – Dijo Michael.  
  
Les abrí la puerta. Michael ya me había venido a pedir perdón. Y había aceptado sus disculpas. Los dos entraron y pusieron la TV, y vieron algunos videoclips.  
  
- ¡Menudo culo tiene esa!  
  
- Pero... pero... pero... ¡tío qué dices! Si con ese culo podría extinguir a los animales de medio Amazonas.  
  
- Sí, bueno Draco lo que tú digas...  
  
Cuando Katrina y yo estuvimos listas y salimos yo tenía la impresión de que se me olvidaba algo. Repasé todo lo que había hecho. No se me olvidaba nada. El concierto sería al aire libre, y aunque no llovía y durante los días que llevábamos allí no había llovido no se veían las estrellas, lo que quería decir estaba nublado. Bajamos y cenamos un poco, pero la verdad es que ninguno de nosotros tenía mucha hambre. Cada uno llamó a su familia, antes de que las líneas se saturasen también llamé a otros colegas que estaban en discotecas y así. Sobre las 23.30 nos dirigimos al concierto que empezaría media hora más tarde. Ya había mucha gente allí, pero Draco que no quería quedarse atrás utilizó su varita e hizo que la gente se apartara y nos dejara pasar. Finalmente quedamos bastante adelante, en la tercera fila. Katrina en su mini-bolso llevaba uvas para cada uno. No sueltas claro, ya que como nos encontrábamos en España queríamos hacer lo mismo que los demás.  
  
- 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12. – Gritaba la gente.  
  
Katrina se había atragantado con las uvas y empezó a escupirlas, a Draco le dio una arcada y escupió la mitad de las suyas, Michael y yo nos empezamos a reír de ellos y yo me atraganté, cuando finamente conseguimos no morirnos con las uvas, Michael fue a por las bebidas. (No sé lo que tiene este con el alcohol, siempre bebiendo.) El concierto empezó con 20 minutos de retrasó, y Katrina y yo no parábamos de gritar y cantar (no podíamos bailar ya que había muchísima gente.) Y, teniendo en cuenta de que cada poco tiempo Michael nos traía algo para beber, pues las dos acabamos "algo" borrachas. Al principio no me di cuenta, pero luego empecé a hacer el idiota y no recuerdo bien lo que le dije a un chico que estaba delante de mí sobre su culo. A las dos y cuarto me dolía la cabeza y les dije que me iba, así que después de algunos minutos de lucha, fui hacia la salida, y... ¡cómo no! Me choqué con alguien.  
  
- Perdón.  
  
- ¿Por qué llegas tarde?  
  
- ¿Qué?  
  
Levanté la vista. ¡Ostia Anthony! Había olvidado que había quedado con él.  
  
- Es que... había tanta gente que no he podido salir.  
  
- ¿Has tardado 25 minutos en salir?  
  
- Bueno, en realidad cuando he mirado la hora eran y diez, y entre que empujas a la gente y eso... pues y veinticinco.  
  
- Ya...  
  
- ¿Vienes a mi cuarto?  
  
- Lindsay, ¿cuánto has bebido?  
  
- Yo no he bebido.  
  
- Estás borracha.  
  
- No. Sólo estoy algo borracha.  
  
- Vamos a dar una vuelta haber si se te pasa y así te ahorras el vomitar en la habitación.  
  
Recuerdo que me llevó a un parque que había por allí. Esos típicos de las películas americanas en los que al final de las películas la pareja dice que se quiere y son felices para siempre. Bueno, la cosa es que llegamos a un columpio nos sentamos.  
  
- Esto Lindsay... ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta...? – "Ya que ni los borrachos ni los niños mienten, pues aprovecho."- Bueno, pues... ahora que estás borracha y me vas a contestar con sinceridad... me gustaría saber lo que sientes por mí.  
  
- Repíteme todo otra vez y más despacio que no entiendo.  
  
- ¿Qué sientes por mí?  
  
- Pues... no lo sé. ¿Tú lo sabes? ¡Uy que tonta! Tú no lo puedes saber por que me lo has preguntado tú... a ver, pues, estás muy bueno, y me encanta estar contigo. A ver... si resumo... creo que me atraes mucho. Bastante. ¿Sabes? Ya no tengo novio. Pero ahora también me gusta otro. Bueno, me gustan otros dos... pero, "no te voy a decir quienes son... chincha revincha..."  
  
- Eres un poco infantil Lindsay.  
  
- ¡NO SOY INFANTIL! – chillé. Y me puse a llorar.  
  
"Sí que lo es, pero al ser así me da la impresión de que no ha cambiado desde que la vi por última vez. Y me gusta más." Dejé de llorar.  
  
- Bueno... ¿y tú qué sientes por mi?  
  
- Pues, yo si quieres te lo muestro, porque no te lo puedo decir...  
  
- Vale.  
  
Se fue acercando a mí, cuando de repente sentí algo en mi estómago, empezó a subir por mi garganta. Le empujé, se volvió a sentar en su columpio y vomité en el césped.  
  
- Lo siento. – Dije.  
  
- Tranquila ven, volvamos al hotel.  
  
La verdad, no me acordaba de mucho, en realidad casi de nada. Sabía que había ido al concierto de Evanescense. Y que había salido de allí y había visto a Anthony. No me acordaba de mucho más, algunas imágenes que volvían a mi cabeza, pero nada más. Anthony me llevó a algún sitio, que no sabía donde estaba.  
  
- ¿Qué es esto? ¿Qué hacemos aquí?  
  
- Espera y verás.  
  
Sus manos taparon mis ojos. Oí algo, un ruido, pero no supe lo que era... hasta que quitó las manos. Chillé.  
  
¡¡¡¡Qué mala soy!!! 


	12. Bring me to live

Buenos días tardes/noches/madrugada/atardecer/anochecer cualkiera la ora que sea que estás leyendo esto... (me cansaba mucho estar siempre diciendo holaaaaaa, muy aburrido...) Bueno cmo podéis ver, y si no veis pues os aviso yo, os he dejado dos capis xq me he dado cuenta que desde el punto de vista "lector" sólo un capi era demasiado poco... así que os dejo dos. Bueno el capi número 13 se lo dedico a LaPeyeMalfoy (desde que publikq la historia tenía pensado dedicarte este capi, y eso que me dejaras un review fue IN- CREIBLE) bueno creo que poco más...  
  
Ah.......!!! Sí, uno de los puntos más importantes que quería hablar con vosotras... tengo más de 50 reviews!!!!!!!! Con demasiada suerte y un poco de parte de la mano de dios (x cierto soy atea, aunq supersticiosa... cosas q pasan) pues igual llego a 100... sería increíble... (¿qué pasa? Soñar es gratis!!) bueno creo que ya os he dau demasiado la tabarra... ahora contesto a los reviews...... GRACIAS X HACER Q LLEGARA A DE 50 REVIEWS......!!!!!!  
  
Ahora en serio... contesto los reviews...  
  
Sarita: Bueno no te mueras de asco que aki sigue la continuación del ff, encima con doble capi!!! Ya te has leido vacaciones de navidad??? Jeje!! Bsss  
  
PadmaPatilNaberrie: No me conoces bien si piensas que voy a hacer que Anthony sea malo. ¡¡Nunca haré nada contra ese chico!! Aunque el otro día fue mi cumple y no me envió ningún sms... ¡¡hombres!! Bueno ya verás lo que pasa...  
  
Sakura Radcliffe: Tenía que dejarlo ahí porque quedaba con intriga... bueno ya te dejé un review!!! Espero q te llegara!!  
  
Synn: Tenía que hacer que Lindsay le perdonara xq... Michael me cae muy bien y no quería que mi prota se enfadara con mi nene. Espero q no estés enferma y no hayas cogido ninguna gripe ni pollas de esas!! Bssssss  
  
La-Peye-Malfoy: Gracias x tu 6 x 1!! (los reviews digo!!) Me alegro que te gustaran todos... ya sé que te gusta Evanescense (cmo lo dics 10 vcs en tu fik...) x eso te dedico este capi!!! Tb te iba a dedicar el anterior, pero se me fue la olla y se me olvidó.  
  
NoelleWillowGilmore: Tengo la sensación de que me mandaste un review, po en ff.net no aparece nada... me acuerdo xq pusiste que se parecía a lo de buffy, bueno en realidad se parece xq la idea la saqué de ahí. En realidad esta historia sólo iba a ser de amor y no aventura po al final a acabado siendo las dos cosas y cmo no sabía que meter para hacer que sucediera la historia pos puse lo primero que me vino a la kbeza!!  
  
Y ahora sin os dejo leer...  
  
13. Bring me to life  
  
Allí estaba Amy Lee. La cantante de Evanescense. Anthony puso música, sólo era de fondo. Amy Lee iba a cantar para mí. ¡No me lo podía creer! ¿Cómo lo habría conseguido? Creo que aunque estuviera borracha me acordaré de eso toda mi vida.  
  
How can you see into my eyes like open doors?  
Leading you down into my core  
Where I´ve become so numb  
Without a soul  
My spirit´s sleeping somewhere cold  
Until you find it there and  
Lead it back home  
(Wake me up) Wake me up inside  
(I can´t wake up) Wake me up inside  
(Save me) Called my name and save me from de dark  
(Wake me up) Bid my blood to run  
(I can´t wake up) Before I come undone  
(Save me) Save me from the nothing I´ve become  
Bring me to life  
I´ve been living a lie... There´s nothing inside  
Bring me to life  
Fronzen inside without your touch  
Without your love, darling  
Only you are the life among the dead  
All of this I, I can believe I couldn´t see  
Kept in the dark, but you were there in front of me  
I´ve been sleeping a thousand years it seems  
Got to open my eyes to everything  
Without a thought, without a voice, without a soul  
Don´t let me die here, You must be sacrified  
Bring me to life  
(Wake me up) Wake me up inside  
(I can´t wake up) Wake me up inside  
(Save me) Call my name and save me forn the dark  
(Wake me up) Bid my blood to run  
(I can´t wake up) Before I come undone  
(Save me) Save me fron the nothing I´ve become  
Bring me to life  
I´ve been living a lie... There´s nothing inside  
Bring me to life  
  
Aplaudí. ¡Qué bonita! Y sólo era para mí... busqué a Anthony en la pequeña sala, pero no estaba. Le di las gracias a la cantante y ella se fue, salimos las dos por la puertita. Ella giró a la izquierda (para volver a su habitación del hotel) y yo a la derecha para saber dónde se había metido Anthony. Estaba allí, sentado en un banco, con un porro en la mano.  
  
- ¡Hombre! Tú cortas por lo sano – Le dije.  
  
- Me hacía falta. Aunque normalmente me los hago de maria este es de china. ¿Quieres?  
  
- ¡Eso ni se pregunta!  
  
Creo que en realidad me lo fumé yo entero, pero no lo recuerdo bien.  
  
- ¿Qué te ha parecido?  
  
- Que me iba a desmayar. Ha sido precioso, muchísimas gracias. ¿Cómo lo has conseguido?  
  
- Arte de los botones.  
  
- Ja-ja-ja. Venga dime.  
  
- Tengo un colega que le tocaba trabajar para su habitación, vamos su botones personal y yo le dije a este haber si podía hablar con ella unos minutos. Y ayer estuve con ella hablando haber si me podía hacer un favor, y como ves, me lo hizo.  
  
- ¿Por qué lo has hecho?  
  
- No lo sé. – "Claro que lo sé, porque desde ese beso que te di cuando comimos juntos, no puedo dejar de pensar en ti, me obsesionas, creo que me voy a volver loco, te veo a todas partes, y tengo ganas de volver a besarte y tenerte en mis brazos para que no tengas frío, para que no llores, para que nadie te haga daño." – Sinceramente no tengo ni idea.  
  
No recuerdo mucho más de esa noche. Sé que me acompañó a mi cuarto.  
  
- ¿Quieres entrar? – Le dije.  
  
- ¿Sigues borracha?  
  
- Cómo te lo tengo que decir, que yo no he bebido.  
  
- Eso es un sí.  
  
- No.  
  
- Sí.  
  
- No.  
  
- Sí.  
  
- No.  
  
- Bueno como quieras pero no tienes razón. Buenas noches. – "¿Por qué le digo buenas noches si sé que quiero entrar? Tengo que dejar de fumar hierva me altera las prioridades."  
  
- Dulces sueños. – Dije sonriendo.  
  
Entré a mi cuarto y sin quitarme la ropa me dormí tal cuál estaba.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
NO OS OLVIDÉIS QUE HAY OTRO CAPI!!!!!! 


	13. En el ascensor

Y aki el siguiente capi...  
  
14. En el ascensor  
  
Era 4 de enero, me había despedido ya de Anthony. Me dijo que me vendría a ver en cuanto el contrato con aquél hotel se le terminara. Nuestro avión todavía no iba a despegar, el vuelo era a las 19.00 pero íbamos a irnos los cuatro a comer por hay. Recogí todas mis maletas, y bajé en ascensor, había tres personas más conmigo en el ascensor. Había una pelirroja, un hombre con bigote y una embarazada. Los tres se bajaron en la cuarta planta. Y cuando ellos se bajaban entró Granger, le hice un saludo con la cabeza pero casi sin mirarla. Tercer piso. Segundo piso. Apagón. Bien. Muy bien. Una lucecita se encendió, no sufría claustrofobia ni nada de eso, pero... ¡joder, estoy en un ascensor atrapada con una bruja y toda mi ropa!  
  
- Llama por el telefonillo - me dijo.  
  
Después de hablar con el chico de recepción me dijo que tendríamos que esperar entre una hora y dos para que vinieran a arreglar el ascensor. Hermione se sentó en un lado del ascensor y yo en el otro.  
  
- ¡Eh! Tú eres bruja, ¿por qué no haces algún hechizo para que salgamos de aquí?  
  
- No puedo. Esto es cosa de la tecnología no de la magia.  
  
- ¿Y para qué eres una bruja entonces?  
  
- Sólo para presumir.  
  
- Ya decía yo.  
  
Otra vez en silencio. Sólo habían pasado cinco minutos. Muchos juegos idiotas e historias estúpidas se me pasaron por la cabeza. Finalmente comencé a hacerme preguntas sobre algunas cosas.  
  
- ¿Por qué os odiabais? – Dije.  
  
- ¿Malfoy, Kopp y nosotros tres? Bueno en realidad no era sólo nosotros tres y no sólo ellos dos. Era todo Slytherin y todo Gryffindor. Malfoy me odiaba por ser lo que ellos llaman una sangre sucia, una bruja nacida de muggles. Al principio fue duro, luego ya me daba igual lo que él dijera. Yo odiaba a Katrina porque siempre iba presumiendo de algo, vestido nuevo, nuevo peinado, buen cuerpo... Aunque si le preguntas a ella dirá que me era yo la presumida, ya que he sido una de las personas más listas que ha pasado por Hogwarts. Malfoy odiaba a Ron por ser pobre y por venir con nosotros, y a Harry por ser quién es, y por según él ir dándose aires. Y nosotros tres le odiábamos a él por ser cómo es, así de repugnante con los demás sin siquiera conocerlos. Al principio con Kopp, la cosa no iba tan mal, era una Slytherin sin más, pero en quinto curso cuando empezó a ir con Malfoy... todo cambió y también empezamos a odiarnos. Pero al acabar séptimo, es decir en junio Malfoy cambió de repente. No nos insultaba, y lo raro es que los cinco trabajábamos en el Ministerio de Magia. En el mismo departamento aunque en distintas secciones pero por desgracia en el mismo caso, hace poco cambiamos de ministro de magia y este considera peligrosos a los Malfoy, padre e hijo. Nos dijo que vigilásemos al hijo, él se encargaría personalmente del padre. Por eso el otro día te dijimos que tuvieras cuidado con él. Es un tipo peligroso.  
  
- Pues yo creo que él no es como su padre. Algo pasaría entre los dos, en mi opinión ya no es como antes, tú misma lo has dicho, dices que ha cambiado. Estoy segura de que no es la misma persona de antes.  
  
Nos quedamos otra vez en silencio. Hacía 45 minutos que había llamado por el telefonillo al chico para que vinieran a sacarnos de ahí.  
  
- Menos mal que no soy claustrofóbica. – Dije.  
  
- Yo tampoco lo soy, pero si me quedo mucho rato en un sitio sí. Me estoy empezando a agobiar, creo que me voy a desmayar, no me siento bien... quiero vomitar...  
  
Puso la cabeza entre las piernas y empezó a hacer ruidos raros y a gimotear, de golpe levantó la cabeza y me sonrió.  
  
- ¿Te lo has creído? Jejejeje.  
  
- ¡Qué susto me has dado!  
  
Otra vez silencio.  
  
- Esto Lohan... me gustaría invitarte el 9 de este mes al Ministerio de Magia, quiero que asistas a una reunión, hablarán sobre ti. Así sabrás más cosas y te darás cuenta de lo que representas.  
  
- Para empezar llámame Lindsay. Y aunque quiera ir a esa reunión, ¿cómo entraré? Tampoco sé ir al ministerio, y por otra parte me daría vergüenza.  
  
- Entrarás porque van a hablar de ti, y aunque tú no seas bruja no eres muggle y tienes todo el derecho a ir, vendrás conmigo, serás, "mi invitada".  
  
- Bien. Pues tú dirás donde quedamos para ir y cómo hacemos.  
  
- Quedamos en Hide Park, al sur. Hay un kiosco. ¿Sabes dónde te digo? A las 07.45  
  
- Bien, ya sé donde está ese sitio.  
  
Se oyó un ruido. Y voces. Pronto nos sacarían de allí.  
  
- Por cierto se me olvidó decirte, llámame Hermione. – Dijo al tiempo que el ascensor comenzaba a moverse.  
  
NO OS OLVIDESIS DE LOS REVIEWSSSSS  
  
Bsssssssssss  
  
Yo misma!! 


	14. La reunión

Ya me parece raro tener tiempo sin los estudios, o para mí sola, sin mis amigas o mi novio... ¿tiempo libre? ¿qué es eso? Bueno pues aki os dejo el capi, que espero que os guste y ya sabéis reviews!!!!! Bueno dentro de poco llegaré al review 60, así que gracias a todos los que alguna vez habeis leido este fik, si abéis dejado review alguna vez o no!! Gracias!!!!  
  
Sarita: Me alegro de que saltaras de alegria (no te darías cn la kbeza en algún lado vdd?? Jeje) Bueno esta vez sólo traigo un capi, po no problem en dos semanitas sale el siguiente!!  
  
PadmaPatilNaberrie: Yo también odio el olor a tabaco. ¿¿Si fuman unos porqué tienen que chupar el humo todos?? Me cabreo la vida cuando me hechan el humo... por suerte mi niño no fuma tabaco y ya ha dejado los porros. Y bueno, el olor de los porros no me molesta, xq huele bien, aunq odio que se me qde el olor en la puta ropa... A!! No sufras por Lindsay, sabe cuidarse solita con alguna llave de kárate o simplemente alguna patada en los huevos (q digo yo que mago y muggle ahí abajo duele iwal).  
  
Sakura Radcliffe: Gracias x tus dos reviews!!! Espero que no se te haya echo muy larga la espera!!! bsssss  
  
Synn: Hermione ha crecido, y en este fik está más segura de sí misma, por eso la he puesto más creidilla q se diga... No te preocupes por Lindsay, que aunque sea "muggle" no es tan paquita. Draco la animará un día de estos... o quizá no. Ya verás... puede que nunk se besen...!! jeje  
  
Taeko: TU primer review!!! Jejeje, espero que no sea el último. Y aunque no escribas nada siempre hace ilu recibir review!!! Ya me pasaré x tu fik!!  
  
Bueno y aki tenéis el kpi... y para los que os lo preguntáis... TODAVÍA NO SE VAN A BESAR!!!! Besitos...  
  
15. La reunión  
  
Llegué a las 7.40 al kiosco. Hermione estaba allí ojeando una revista.  
  
- Muy puntual Lindsay.  
  
- Gracias.  
  
- ¿Qué tal el viaje de vuelta?  
  
- Me quedé dormida.  
  
Cruzamos la calle. Había un edificio blanco a nuestra izquierda, seguimos todo recto, durante unos 10 minutos, finalmente Hermione giró a la derecha, allí había un callejón. Y una cabina telefónica.  
  
- Entra ahí. – Me dijo.  
  
- ¿Vamos a llamar para que nos vengan a buscar? Yo tengo móvil, nos podríamos haber ahorrado el paseito.  
  
- No. Esta es la entrada muggle para el ministerio.  
  
- Brujas y magos estamos aquí reunidos para el caso que ocupa actualmente a casi todos nuestros trabajadores. La llave.  
  
Estábamos en una sala redonda, era bastante grande, lo suficiente como para que nadie se diera cuenta de mi presencia. La sala era muy parecida a una sala del presidente muggle. En la que hacía conferencias. Tenía una pegatina pegada a la túnica que llevaba, Hermione me había traído la túnica para que la gente no se fijara en mí. En mi pegatina ponía "Lindsay Lohan, invitada". Me parecía bastante estúpida esa idea, ya que me recordaba a cuando era pequeña, e iba a las barracas y te ponían una pegatina, con la que parecías idiota, ¿qué pasa, no eres capaz a los 7 años de recordar tu nombre, o qué?  
  
- Bueno sólo era la presentación, aquí está en ministro de magia: ¡Diggory!  
  
Todo el mundo aplaudió. A unos 50 metros vi a Katrina y a Draco.  
  
- Como bien saben, toda esta historia empezó cuando recibimos un aviso anónimo. Hemos descubierto que la llave es una persona de carne y hueso llamada Lindsay Lohan, hemos tenido mucha suerte porque es amiga de dos de los nuevos trabajadores del Ministerio: Draco Malfoy y Katrina Kopp. Los dos están en este caso y la protegerán a toda costa de cualquier peligro. Hemos descubierto que Voldemort se ha unido a nuestro nuevo mago tenebroso. Se hace llamar Hades. Por lo que podemos suponer que Lindsay Lohan abriría la puerta al mundo de los muertos. Ya que Hades en la antigua Grecia era el dios de inframundo. Todavía no tenemos esto claro y cuando nuestros espías nos vayan dando la información os la transmitiremos a vosotros para que podáis trabajar. ¿Alguna pregunta? – Dijo el ministro.  
  
Algunas personas levantaron la mano.  
  
- Dígame señora Dogan – La señora Dogan era una señora de unos 50 años, estaba un poco rellenita y tenía el pelo negro y rizado. Una nariz chata y labios bastante grandes. – Me gustaría saber qué tiene la señorita Lohan que haga que ustedes piensen que ella es la llave, porque según he entendido usted no está del todo seguro de que sea ella.  
  
- Bueno el 60% de las probabilidades apuntan a que ella es la llave, pero no, todavía no lo sabemos con certeza. No estamos seguros de cómo, ni de quién fue el que le paso "ese poder", pero sabemos que fue en su infancia. Haber dígame usted su pregunta señorito Weasley.  
  
- ¿Otro Weasley? – Le susurré a Hermione.  
  
- Es el hermano mayor de Ron.  
  
- Me gustaría saber si la chica en concreto es bruja o muggle.  
  
- Es muggle.  
  
Toda la sala se llenó de murmullos.  
  
- ¡Sigamos! ¡Silencio! ¡Silencio, por favor! – Dijo en voz muy alta Diggory.  
  
- Señor ministro a mi me gustaría saber quién dio el aviso de que ella era la llave. – El chico que estaba a mi lado era el que hablaba, estaba lo que se dice como un tren, ojos negros como su pelo, tenía la piel tostada aunque estuviésemos en enero, me fijé en sus brazos... se notaba que entrenaba jugando en algún deporte, ya que aún con la túnica se le notaban los músculos. Se giró y me miró. Puso cara de asco y me miró con superioridad.  
  
- Gilipollas. – Dijo Hermione, me di cuenta de que se conocían y que era a ella a quien estaba mirando con asco y no a mí.  
  
- Señor Zabini, siento no poder responder a su pregunta pero fue un aviso anónimo como he dicho antes.  
  
- Ese es Blaise Zabini, era de Hogwarts de mi curso, amigo de Draco y Katrina, cómo no, era de Slytherin.  
  
- Joder, pues preséntamelo que... menudo cuerpazo que tiene.  
  
- Si te lo presentara fijo que acabarías liándote con él sin llegar a nada. Es el típico que utiliza a las chicas de usar y tirar. No te lo recomiendo, por experiencia propia.  
  
Todo el mundo se levantó. Parecía que la reunión había terminado. Me di la vuelta y vi como Zabini me miraba el culo. No me gustó que lo hiciera de esa manera pero no le dije nada, y seguí a Hermione. 


	15. Blaise Zabini

Holaaaaaaa!! Después de una horrorosa semana aquí estoy de nuevo, menos mal que esta historia está escrita porque tanto estudiar (se puede llamar estudiar a lo que yo hago??) pues me he quedado sin ideas, tengo la mente en blaco, he llegado a la deducción que es x tanto INTENTAR estudiar. Tengo casi claro que voy a repetir... y bueno estaré castigada de por vida y esas cosas... pero es que cuando m pongo a escribir sólo m viene a la cabeza historias o cosas para seguir el fik que estoy escribiendo... (cosas q pasan!!) aunque bueno, si somos positivos en las globales podrías aprobar todas (eso sería suponer mucho...) pero bueno... haber dejemos de hablar de mí que aunque sea la autora vosotras no estáis interesadas en mi bonita vida (Bonita he dicho??? Ando confundía...) Bueno este capi es corto, pero muy importante porque nos presentan al irresistible Zabini (irati chilla istérik... y sq el tío este le pone...) lo siento sq ando poseida.... Bueno... dnd iba?? A sí, que era corto, pero no os preocupéis xq el siguiente kpi será el más largo que he escrito (5 hojas de word.) y bueno.... Paso a contestar los reviews...  
  
Aaaaaaa y otra cosa, este kpi va dedicado a una de mi grupo a mi ane... (aber cuando te estrenas mi niña!!!! Que eres lo peor!!!!)  
  
LaPeyeMalfoy: X si no hablo contigo x el msn tengo que hablarte de un asuntoso IMPORTANTÍSIMO: tienes que compratte la revista loka a la que soy fan. Xq sale cmo regalo una mini bibliografía de tu kerido depp!!!!! Así que ya te la estás comprando va?? Sq me acordé de ti cuando m la compré... Bueno y ahora contesto tus dudas... estoy leyendo tu review y veo que no tiens ninguna duda... espero q sigas tu ff prontito!!! Y... bueno... CMO SE TE OLVIDA METERM EN TUS FAVORITAS??? Jejeje bsssss  
  
Taeko: Has recivido mi review?? Espero que sí, trankila que seguiré leyendo tu ff!!! (PUTOS EXAMS...) Aki tiens el siguiente capi y me alegro que te guste mi ff!!! Espero tu review!!  
  
Synn: Ya he leido tu ff, te dejaré un review dentro de poco, aunque para cuando leas esto segurament ya lo habré dejado... Haber este Zabini va a lo que va eso te tiene que quedar claro desde el principio y... bueno ya se explicará más adelante qué pasó entre Hermione y Blaise... no te sulfures. Bueno pues sí cmo ves en mis dos fiks pongo otro mago malo xq sq este Voldie me raspa un poco (y me parece feo... pierde puntos!! Jejeje) Y vas por el buen camino la deducción esa de que puede que no sea la llave, aunque yo no digo nada... ya verás qué pasa....!!!  
  
Sakura Radcliffle: Pues sí yo también odio que cuando voy por la calle los chicos me miren el culo, pero quería ponerlo aquí para que vierais que Zabini no tiene escrúpulos y esta dispuesto a... mucho para conseguir lo que quiere...!! Tranquila no desesperes que aquí tiens el capi!!!!!!!!!  
  
PadmaPatilNaberrie: Dios chikilla que nik raro tiens cada vez que lo escribo más raro me parece!!! En capis próximos aparecerá qué pasó entre herms y blaise. Aunque no todo fue coser y cantar, lo verás al final de este ff!! Espero tu review wapísima!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
FIN DE CONTESTACI"N Y AHORA TENEIS MI PERMISO PARA LEER!!!!!! BSSSSSSSSS (reviews plis plis!!!!)  
  
16. Blaise Zabini  
  
- ¡Por favor! Tienes que venir el sábado conmigo a la nueva discoteca... por fis... conoceremos a muchos chicos mmmmm... ¡Venga Lindsay! Yo a ti te hago muchos favores... - Estaba hablando con Katrina por teléfono.  
  
- Está bien... iré.  
  
- Te iré a buscar.  
  
Colgué. No me apetecía ir de marcha, aunque era verdad que yo no solía hacer lo que Katrina quería. Llovía. Era normal ya que habíamos vuelto al hogar, Londres, donde la lluvia es tan natural como recibir regalos en navidad. Llovía bastante. Todo el mundo llevaba un paraguas. Y hacía frío.  
  
Cuando Katrina llegó yo todavía no me había vestido.  
  
- Mira por una vez, déjame a mí que te vista.  
  
Cogió una mini-falda muy mini que tenía (la gané en un concurso de una discoteca) era negra. Y un top blanco.  
  
- Pero... con esto no puedo llevar sujetador...  
  
- ¡Chiquilla! Por una noche sin sujetador no te vas a morir.  
  
- Esta bien...  
  
Me vestí, ella me maquilló y me puse una coleta, dejándome mechones sueltos.  
  
Llegamos a la famosa discoteca llamada "Zone". Entramos, ya estaba llena. Algún que otro chico quiso liarse conmigo pero me negué. De repente alguien puso su mano en mi culo y con la otra me agarró por la cintura, me di la vuelta bastante cabreada y vi a Zabini, Katrina se acercó sonriendo y este antes de que ella le viera con su mano en mi culo la quitó. Se dieron dos besos y nos presentó. El tío no se cortó ni un pelo y me dio un pico, cuando yo tenía la intención de ir a darle dos besos.  
  
- Bueno Lindsay... ¿quieres bailar?  
  
- Bien.  
  
Se acercó al DJ y pidió una lenta, aunque creo que utilizó magia para que el DJ cambiara de tipo de música. Se acercó a mí, y agarrándome por el culo me acercó hacia él. Le quité las manos de mi culo y entonces fue cuando se acercó a mí con intención de besarme. Me aparté y le dije que tenía novio. Entonces Katrina vino hacia nosotros y se puso a bailar con él. Por suerte a ella no le importaba que el tío este la sobase. ¡Dios menudo pulpo! Me perdí un poco. Inspeccionando la nueva discoteca, sí que había muchos tíos buenos. Cuando volví hacia Katrina y Zabini, él justo se tenía que ir, que había quedado con unos amigos. Le dio un beso bastante largo a Katrina y cuando se acercó a mí para darme otro beso de despedida, le tendí mi mano. La beso y se fue sonriendo. Prefería que besara mi mano a mis labios. Katrina me sonrió parecía la mujer más feliz del mundo.  
  
- Joder, ¿has visto lo bueno que está?  
  
- Sí. ¿Has visto lo pulpo que es?  
  
- Sí. Pero joder cómo besa... te derrites. Yo salí con él cuando estaba en Hogwarts en tercer y cuarto curso, era lo que se puede decir "el chico de por las noches".  
  
- Katrina eres una asquerosa. ¡No entres en los detalles!  
  
- No pensaba hacerlo. Pero maja, lo que te has perdido por no liarte con él. – Dijo cerrando los ojos y recordando su último beso.  
  
- Das asco.  
  
- Envidiosa.  
  
- Sigue soñando.  
  
- Date cuenta que yo salgo con chicos más guapos que tu.  
  
- ¡Pero qué dices! Si hemos salido con los mismos casi casi. Tú has salido con Michael, Draco, Zabini, Josh, Marshal, Justin, Cedric, Dan, Ted, Will y alguno más que se me olvida. Y yo de esos he salido con Michael, Josh, Justin, Dan, Marshal y Will.  
  
- Bueno, vale. Cómo quieras. Ven vamos a buscarte un novio decente.  
  
- Esos no existen. – Dije sonriendo.  
  
- Pues verás como te encuentro alguno.  
  
Katrina no me encontró ningún novio. Todos parecían desesperados por tener una chica entre sus brazos y yo eso no era exactamente lo que buscaba. Así que sobre las 3 de la madrugada salimos de allí, y un chico nos acompañó a casa en moto a las dos, fue divertido porque íbamos tres en una moto. Katrina le dio su "recompensa" por habernos traído. Ya os imagináis. Un beso de esos que te dejan sin respiración.  
  
- Guarra. – Le dije bajito.  
  
- Yo también te quiero.  
  
- Eres lo peor. 


	16. En el parque de atracciones

Kaixo mis amoles!! (O hola) Pero por cambiar un poco de idioma... bueno, este es último capi que dejo de esta historia... ya que por desgracia se acaban las vacaciones (sí habéis leido bien, x desgracias....) pero diríais lo mismo si fueseis a mi insti y vierais las maravillas que veo yo..... mmmmmm  
  
Bueno, haber a lo que iba... las que leéis mi otro fik (mi amor del bosque prohibido ya lo sabréis) pero la cosa es que me piro a alemania 10 días, luego me voy a casa de mis abuelos a sevilla y... luego me piro con una amiga a Inglaterra (sé que viajo mucho, pero es la primera vez que me pasa eso) y a finales de agosto me piro a mi pueblo que está en francia. Así que espero q me perdonéis (q estoy segura de que sí) xq no voy a poder poner lo capis tanto cmo me gustaría. Pero no problem por que cuando esté aquí pues os dejaré capis. Y... bueno también os voy a dejar una historia nueva que espero que leáis, por que se me ocurrió en una tarde aburrida. Se llama el artículo de la verdad. Y trata de una periodista la cual un día recibe una lechuza diciéndole que toda la historia de harry potter es verdad. Espero q os interese la idea y.... encima los capis son más largossssssss!!!! Espero no haberme enrollado demasiado, y paso a contestar los reviews...  
  
LaPeyeMalfoy: Bueno me alegro que te disfrutaras con las fotos de la loka y... que te divirtieras en la feria de tu pueblo. Y no te quejes con este capi que es el más largo de toda la historia.... Bssssss  
  
Elsa: No sabes la ilusión que me hizo que me dejaras un review, por que la verdad siempre creo que nadie lee mis historias aparte de los que dejan reviews y me hace la hostia de ilu equivocarme. (aunque odio equivocarme... pero ese es otro asunto) Y me alegro que te gustaran mis personajes... Y bueno... Katrina es una persona normal y corriente que conocí en un intercambio, pero cuando empecé a escribir esta historio todavía no la conocía personalmente así que le puse la mentalidad de mi mejor amiga, que tampoco es que sea tan "zorra" como Katrina pero sí que se lía con medio pueblo. A mí también me encanta la protagonista, sobre todo por que es una de mis cantantes y actrices preferida. Espero que vuelvas a dejar otro review!! Bss wapísima  
  
Synn: Pues sí que mi blaise está bueno, (bueno realmente está buenísimo) y no, la verdad es que un tío bueno no vienen nunca mal, lo malo es que en esta historia quizá hay demasiado tío bueno... La personalidad de Katrina está basada en una de mis mejores amigas, que aunque sí que liga la hostia... creo que de toda mi pequeña cuidad es la que más, nunca se ha liado con dos a la vez, puede que con dos en una noche pero nunca nos lo dirá xq no le llega la memoria (glu glu) Ella también se ha formalizado y lleva cmo 6 meses con una pavo (al que yo ahora mismo no soporto ya que me parece un estúpido...)  
  
PadmaPatilNaberrie: Tía, cmo me pides que te meta a bailar con zabini??? Es mío... mi tesoro.... Si no estaría ya escrita la historia te metía dentro, po ya está escrita... y tú lo que eres es una viciosa!!! Eres una ninfómana (no te lo tomes a mal, eee??) en este fik no hay sexo, (de momento...) y nisiquiera se han besado Lindsay y Draco, lo harán algún día...??  
  
Sakura RadCliffe: No importan que tus reviews tarden, lo importante es que lleguen... espero que no te parezca este capi corto por que... es el más largo de toda la historia...  
  
Taeko: No me importa que tu review sea largo (bueno en realidad largo me gusta más...) Sí que sé quién es Hitomi, y bueno la verdad es que con Zabini no os podré ayudar por que Rowing menciona sólo una a vez a Blaise en sus 5 libros, dice su nombre en el primero, entonces claro, la gente se lo imagina como quiere, yo dependiendo del fik me lo imagino de una forma y otra. A veces dicen que es moreno de pelo liso, otras de pelo rizado... cada una a su gusto!!!  
  
Después de haberos raspado con tan larga presentación.... EL CAPI!!!!!!!!  
  
17. En el parque de atracciones  
  
Sobre las 10.00 de la mañana alguien me llamó al móvil el domingo a la mañana, como supondréis me despertó. ¿Por qué anoche no habré apagado el móvil?  
  
- ¿Sí? – Dije con una voz de dormida.  
  
- ¿Lindsay? Soy Hermione. ¿Te he despertado?  
  
- Sí. Ligeramente.  
  
- Lo siento. Bueno, llamaba para decirte que el sábado que viene iremos a un parque de atracciones Harry, su novia, Ron, y yo. Quería saber si quieres venir, si quieres puedes traer a alguien.  
  
- ¡Sí me parece buena idea! Pero es que mañana vuelvo a empezar las clases.  
  
- ¿Vas a la universidad?  
  
- No. A una academia de interpretación. Se llama Arts educational school, así que si venís a buscarme tendrá que ser allí. Esta en el norte de Londres.  
  
- ¿Vas a esa academia? Sí ya sé dónde está. He tenido que ir allí bastantes veces para buscar a amigas y así. ¿Te parece bien el sábado a las 9.30? Iremos en coche.  
  
- Bien. ¡Hasta la semana que viene!  
  
- ¡Vale, besos, hasta luego!  
  
Me volví a tumbar en la cama con intenciones de dormirme, pero llamaron a la puerta. ¿Por qué el mundo me impide dormir?  
  
- Hola preciosa, ¿sabes quién soy?  
  
- ¡Anthony! ¿Ya has vuelto de Ibiza?  
  
- Sí, hoy mismo.  
  
- ¿De dónde me llamas?  
  
- De una cabina. ¿Puedes quedar hoy?  
  
- Tengo clase, acabo a las 17.00  
  
- Pues yo a esa hora no puedo.  
  
- ¡Tengo una idea!  
  
- Te escucho.  
  
- Una amiga, Hermione, me ha invitado a pasar el sábado en el parque de atracciones. ¡Vente con nosotras! También vendrán unos amigos suyos.  
  
- Buf... no me apetece mucho, los parques de atracciones me hacen sufrir dolores de cabeza horribles.  
  
- Bueno, pues ya estoy yo para que no te salgan. Pero, una cosa, vamos en plan amigos ¿bien?  
  
- ...  
  
- ¿Anthony?  
  
- Bien.  
  
- Vale, ven a buscarme el sábado a la mañana a las 9.20 entra a buscarme, hay una chica joven en la entrada, pregúntale a ella por mi.  
  
- Vale.  
  
- Besos.  
  
Colgó. Hay que ver cómo son los hombres, si no saben que pueden contigo seguro se echan hacia atrás, ni que sólo fuéramos para liarnos, aunque Anthony no era así. Era como Draco. Bueno, ¿y por qué me venía Draco ahora en la cabeza? Bueno en realidad la pregunta correcta sería porque no salía de mi cabeza. Era tan tierno, divertido, simpático, guapo, con un cuerpo de, bueno era un cuerpazo 10. Anthony y Draco no se parecían demasiado aunque tenían bastantes en común, guapos, simpáticos, cariñosos, bueno Anthony era más detallista que Draco, los dos me gustaba cómo vestían... ¡¡¡Lindsay deja de pensar en chicos!!! Intenté evitar esa misión imposible aunque sin resultados.  
  
A las 9.30 de la mañana Anthony y yo esperábamos a Hermione y a su grupo. El cielo estaba cubierto aunque se iba despejando y una suave brisa movía las hojas de las copas de los árboles. Yo llevaba una mochila en la que había metido ropa de recambio y dinero. Llevaba unos pantalones negros anchos y una camiseta amarilla, el pelo lo llevaba en dos coletas. Mi jersey también era negro, y era mi jersey preferido así que no estaba segura de si había hecho bien en traerlo por si acaso me lo robaban o algo. (Crucemos los dedos para que eso no ocurra.) Anthony como siempre vestía de muerte, llevaba unos vaqueros que le caían y se le veía parte del bóxer cuando se agachaba (Como veis me fijé en todo) su camiseta era roja y ponía en grande con letras negras: "SKATE OR DIE". Un ford mondeo blanco nos tocó el claxon. La cabeza de Hermione apareció por la ventanilla y Anthony y yo entramos a la parte de atrás del coche. Al volante había un chico pelirrojo, se giró y nos sonrió:  
  
- Hola, soy Fred el hermano mayor de Ron, como estos peques todavía no tienen carné he tenido que acompañaros yo. - Le sonreí. Y se giró para seguir conduciendo.  
  
Ron estaba a su lado y Hermione, Anthony y yo detrás.  
  
- ¿Dónde están Potter y su novia? – Pregunté.  
  
- Nos esperan en la entrada el parque. – Dijo Hermione  
  
Llegamos a la gran entrada del enorme parque y allí estaba Potter, estaba con una chica morena, con el pelo liso y por los hombros, de ojos marrones oscuros. Era un poco más alta que Potter y más baja que yo. Parecía tímida y misteriosa. Era muy mona. Llegaba unos pantalones negros y la parte de arriba era negra. Nos presentaron y yo presenté a Anthony. Ella se llamaba Anne. Las nubes se iban despejando y algunos rayos de sol comenzaban a salir. Andamos durante diez minutos inspeccionando a nuestro alrededor, y de repente Hermione soltó un grito:  
  
- ¡Mirar la noria! Vamos a subir. Va a estar genial, desde que era una cría me encantan, sobretodo las más altas. Una amiga me ha dicho que desde lo alta se puede ver medio Londres.  
  
- No, a mi eso de las norias no me va mucho yo mejor me quedo aquí y espero a que bajéis. – Dijo Anne.  
  
- Sí, yo también tengo vértigo y me dan miedo. Yo también os espero aquí. – Añadió Anthony.  
  
- No... Por fi, ven... que va a ser divertido.  
  
- ¡Divertido para ti, yo tendré que estar todo el rato con los ojos cerrados! – Me dijo Anthony.  
  
- Bueno está bien...  
  
Potter y yo nos subimos en el mismo compartimiento. La noria empezó a dar vueltas. Hermione tenía razón, se veía la mitad de Londres, divisaba todos los tejados de muchísimas casas, y algún que otro rascacielos a lo lejos.  
  
- Lohan... ¿te puedo pedir un favor?  
  
- Dispara.  
  
- No digas nada de que somos magos y cosas así, que Anne no sabe nada.  
  
- Bien, tranquilo, no pensaba decir nada porque Anthony no sabe que soy una llave y tampoco quiero que se entere, creo que se iría corriendo y llegaría en menos de un minuto a esa casa de allí. – Dije señalando una casa a lo lejos.  
  
- ¿Cuánto lleváis?  
  
- ¿Anthony y yo? No estamos saliendo. Sólo es un amigo.  
  
- ¿Sí? Pues menudas miradas te hecha. Bueno, y si no estás con Anthony, ¿qué pasa entre tú y Malfoy? ¿Ya no está con Katrina?  
  
- No. Y entre él y yo no pasa nada, sólo somos amigos.  
  
- Pues mis amigas no ponen la cabeza encima de mis rodillas. Menudos amigos tienes, un poco más íntimos y dormís en la misma cama.  
  
- Bueno, vamos a cambiar de tema, ¿y tú y Anne hace cuánto que salís juntos?  
  
- El jueves que viene hacemos dos meses, "creo", puede que sea el siguiente del siguiente o el pasado, pero caerá jueves, eso lo sé.  
  
- ¿Cómo os conocisteis?  
  
- Pues, como cualquier adolescente, iba en moto, y tuve un accidente, me llevaron al hospital y ella era la enfermera que estaba en prácticas, en realidad, estudia en la universidad, pero la vi, nos gustamos y la invité a salir.  
  
- ¡Qué bonito! Amor en el hospital, con Harry Potter y Anne, la misteriosa chica enfermera.  
  
Los dos nos empezamos a reír. Bajamos de la noria poco después. Anthony y Anne estaban hablando, al parecer la novia de Potter también hacía skate. Y los dos hablaban de famosos skaters que les gustaban a cada uno.  
  
- ¡Ah! Potter, se me olvidaba, llámame Lindsay, Lohan no me gusta.  
  
- Bien, y tú llámame Harry.  
  
- ¡Qué bien! ¡Ya os habéis hecho amigos! Así aprovecho y no lo tengo que repetir luego, llámame Ron. No me llames Ronny, ni Weasley, ni el peque de la familia, ni el chupa culos de Potter, ni el novio de la Granger. Sólo Ron a secas. – Dijo dándome dos besos y dejándome algo confusa.  
  
- Bien, Ron, Harry, si me permiten pueden disculparme un momento, tengo que tener unas palabras con Anthony.  
  
- La dispensamos.  
  
Ron y Harry me caían muy bien, los dos me parecían muy divertidos. Bueno, Ron tenía más gracia que Harry. Pero los dos parecían unos tíos de puta madre.  
  
- Niño... ¿sabes lo que quiero? – le dije a Anthony.  
  
- ¿Qué?  
  
- Un peluche. Y quiero que me lo regales, tú. ¿Disparas bien?  
  
- Ni te lo imaginas. – Dijo con una sonrisa pícara.  
  
- Bien, pues consígueme algo.  
  
Nos paramos los seis en un puesto. Anthony cogió una escopeta que le tendió una vieja señora, y dio a todos los palitos a los que había que disparar.  
  
- ¿Qué quieres chaval? – Dijo la vieja.  
  
- Quiere ese peluche en forma de corazón.  
  
- ¿Qué pasa niña, tú eres su conciencia?  
  
- No. Pero es para mí.  
  
La vieja me tendió el peluche, por un lado era rojo y por el otro rosa clarito. Lo metí en mi mochila.  
  
- ¿No me das las gracias?  
  
- No. No en público.  
  
Se acercó a mí, puso su mano en mi boca e hizo como si nos besáramos apasionadamente, cuando dejó que nos separáramos dijo:  
  
- Lindsay, me has dejado sin respiración. – Y acercándose más a mí, me susurró al oído. – Me tendrás que dar uno de verdad, este sólo era un ensayo.  
  
Después de habernos montado en algunas barracas más nos entró hambre, y nos dirigimos a una pizzería que había dentro del parque. Después de comer nos dirigimos a la montaña rusa. Me monté con Ron, fue bastante divertido, ya que hacía que yo chillara aunque no tuviera miedo. El tiempo empezó a empeorar, y unas nubes empezaron a aparecer, el viento empezó a soplar. Más tarde nos aburrimos de montarnos en todas las barracas moviditas habidas y por haber así que Hermione y yo nos metimos en una casa que ponía con letras grandes y doradas: "MÍRAME A LA CARA". Era una casa llena de todo tipo de espejos, esos que te hacen pequeña, gorda, delgada, pálida, morena...  
  
- ¿Qué tal te lo estás pasando? – Me dijo Hermione.  
  
- De momento me estoy divirtiendo mucho.  
  
- ¿Y Malfoy?  
  
- ¿Perdón?  
  
- Sí. ¿Qué pasa con Draco? ¿No te gusta? ¿Y ese día que os vimos en Ibiza a él y a ti en la playa? ¿No estás saliendo con él? ¿Por qué has traído a Anthony?  
  
- No estoy con Draco. Y eso fue porque los dos estábamos mal. Tampoco estoy saliendo con Anthony, es sólo un amigo. ¿Qué pasa que Harry y tú sois igual de cotillas?  
  
- Pasamos tanto tiempo juntos, por eso a veces pienso que somos clones de distintas madres y distintas especies.  
  
¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta? – le dije.  
  
PUBLICIDAD: Secretos de Secretos--( TAEKO 


	17. Como cualquier Slytherin

Hola mis niñassssss!! Bueno esta noche que tengo la "obligación" de dormir en mi cuarto os dejo este fik, ya que esta mañana he vuelto de Sevilla y mañana me piro a Inglaterra (ODIO VIAJAR TANTOOOOOOO!!!!!) y... bueno a parte mis primos que son la polla y que me encanta estar con ellos!!! Una cosa más... alguna de vosotras es de SEVILLA?? Es que la verdad cuando voy allí, paso la mayoría de mi tiempo en casa, salvo por las noches, cuando voy por ahí con mis primos!! Aunque... me sacan casi 10 años... mis abuelos tienen su casa en Dos hermanas, y era para saber la próxima vez! Bueno decirme si eso!  
  
Synn: Espero que pronto puedas leer mi fik (que te llegue el tiempo, vamos.) Tranquila que Lindsay empezará a decidirse entre los tíos buenos dentro de poco! Bueno como ves ya he vuelto de alemania, y sí ligue, pero no mucho... casi nada... jejeje bsssssssssss  
  
Taeko: Aki tiens la famosa pregunta que te recome por dentro... la estupidez viene a nosotras en toda la adolescencia, somos muy estúpidas en toda nuestra adolescencia... no podemos hacer nada aunque a algunos no se les pasa... (cmo a mi madre que a sus 45 sigue siendo estúpida...)  
  
LaPeyeMalfoy: Bueno, aquí tiens tu la pregunta de Lindsay a Herm! Q nervios!! Jejeje Weno y Harry y Herm no quieren espiar a Draco sólo es simple curiosidad. Nada de malo o malvado...  
  
ArwenWood: Hola cari! Bueno ahora mismo estoy hablando contigo por el msn!! Espero que te lies cn el prota de Smallville (que tb se llama tom, cmo draco...)  
  
Bueno, os he dejado a todas con ganas de más respecto a la famosa pregunta... u.... qué será... espero que la espera no se te haya exo larga!!  
  
PadmaPatilNaberrie: Hija, creo que con las hormonas que tenemos todas somos unas adictas a la marxa y a los tíos... (cmo no!!) LA BUENA VIDA!! Bueno, no he podido poner al capitulo antes, por que he estado en casa de mis abuelos en sevilla!! Y mañna me piro a inglaterra así que en esta noche os dejo el capi!!!!  
  
Sakura Radcliffe: Aki tienes el nuevo capi!!! Bueno en alemania me lo pasé genial!! Suerte para la nueva entrada escolar y que disfrutes el veranoooooooo!!  
  
18. Como cualquier Slytherin  
  
- ¡Pregunta!  
  
- ¿Por qué esa vez que vimos a Blaise Zabini me dijiste que no merecía a pena, que era por experiencia propia?  
  
- Bueno, ya sabes, son cosas que pasan cuando tienes 14 años. Fue lo que se dice el chico de mi primer beso. Es una larga historia, pero hay tiempo. – Dijo mientras se miraba a un espejo que la hacía muy gorda. - Como cualquier Slytherin me miraba con asco, igual que yo a él. Pero Hogwarts, ya no era como al principio, la gente a la noche no sólo quería dormir, podrías intentar dormir mientras oías las agitadas respiraciones de tus amigas con alguien de otra casa. Era algo insoportable. Pero una noche vi lo peor que podría haber visto algo que... - un escalofrío recorrió su espalda, y puso cara de asco. – Vi a Ginny, la hermana de Ron, con Draco Malfoy. En resumen todas mis amigas tenían un rollo, novio o algo. Pero el ver a Ginny me trajo a la realidad y me di cuenta de que yo era la única solterona. Harry y Ron también andaban ocupados, así que yo muchas noches me quedaba durmiendo en la biblioteca. Pero un día en el que habíamos tenido un partido Slytherin contra Gryffindor alguien puso sus manos sobre mis ojos y me llevó a un vestuario que estaba vacío. Apartó sus manos y antes de que pudiera abrir los ojos me estaban besando. ¡Su beso me estaba volviendo loca! Hacía que todas las hormonas de mi cuerpo se pusieran al revés y me puso los pelos de punta. Por desgracia cuando abrí los ojos me encontré con Zabini. Él me sonrió y me siguió besando, como comprenderás sus besos tienen veneno, y hace que... bueno, los tienes que probar, no te lo puedo explicar. La verdad es que lo nuestro sólo era físico. A mí él me ponía y por lo que parecía yo a él también. Una noche le llevé a mi habitación y deje mi virginidad en sus manos. ¡Cómo no, la pobre virginidad salió por la ventana, y no la he vuelto a ver desde entonces! – dijo sonriendo, intentando meter un chiste malo en medio de la conversación - No sé con cuántas chicas de Hogwarts se habría acostado pero tenía buena reputación en lo que se refiere a eso. Una noche me dijo que estaba harto de mí, que ya no le servía para nada, y se fue con Katrina, otra que tenía buena reputación.  
  
- ¡Eh! ¡Que Katrina no es ninguna fulana! – Le interrumpí.  
  
- Tú no sabías cómo era ella en Hogwarts. Algunas la llamaban víbora. Pero en sexto curso cuando empezó a salir con Malfoy, al parecer cambió de actitud. Era la niña buena de Slytherin. Entonces fue cuando yo empecé a verme por las noches con Ron. Y así empezamos a salir, aunque... bueno lo que te voy a decir ahora que quede entre tú y yo.  
  
- Sí. Lo juro.  
  
- Bueno, una noche me dormí en la biblioteca y al despertarme note que alguien me miraba. Me di cuenta de que era Zabini, se acercó a mí y me dijo que se sentía sólo, quería mi compañía. Tranquila no pongas esa cara, no me acosté con él, pero le besé, fue... fue... lo mejor, sentí como todas las partes de mi cuerpo querían desnudarle, cómo quería llegar más lejos de lo normal con él, cómo quería ser su reina, cómo...  
  
- ¿Hermione, Lindsay? ¿Estáis hay? – La voz de Harry, cortó la historia.  
  
- ¡Sí! Ahora vamos. – Dijo Hermione, mientras me hacía gestos para recordarme que eso quedaba entre nosotras.  
  
Eran las 18.30 y habíamos andando tanto por el parque que me daba la impresión de que no sentía las piernas.  
  
- ¡Mirar eso! – Dijo Anne, la novia de Harry. Estaba señalando una barraca, me recordaba mucho a una peli que había visto cuando era pequeña. La entrada de la barraca era grande y rosa, con corazones a su alrededor. - Creo que se trata de cosas de enamorados, son cisnes, y vas sobre ellos en un río. ¿Vamos?  
  
- ¡Buf! ¡Menuda cursilada! – Dijo Ron.  
  
- ¿A qué si? – Añadí yo, no es que me pareciera una cursilada pero, no quería montarme en eso con Anthony.  
  
- Pues entonces, tenemos un problema Lindsay, porque creo recordar, que me debes un beso.  
  
Finalmente los seis subimos. No quería besarle, ¿qué pasa, que no recordaba nuestra conversación? Veníamos en plan amigos, yo no quería más. ¿O sí? No, no quería, aunque pueda que me atrajera bastante, como persona, amigo, marido... pero no me gustaba. En realidad casi toda mi vida estaba basada en la atracción. Me atraía Anthony, y seguía sintiendo algo por Michael y por Draco... lo de Draco era superior a todos. ¿Qué me pasó en la discoteca? ¿Fue lo que se dice un flechazo? No quería enamorarme, pero no quería pasar toda mi vida sola, cómo las protagonistas de muchas historias y películas. Aunque ellas siempre encontraban el amor de su vida e iban a vivir a un hermoso castillo, con duendes y hadas que les atendían. La vida de verdad no era así. Podrías no encontrarte con tu hombre ideal, o dejarlo escapar. O ser violada, pero claro, esas cosas, nunca pasan en las pelis de Disney.  
  
- ¿Qué te pasa? Estás como en otro mundo. – Anthony me miraba de una manera inquisidora, cómo preocupado por mí.  
  
Bueno, y... ¿qué pasaba si le besaba, no me iba a morir, verdad? Había que disfrutar de la vida y aprovechar todas las oportunidades que tienes. Se acercó bastante a mí, puso sus labios al lado de mi oído.  
  
- Me alegro de que me invitaras a esto.  
  
Puse mi mano cerca de su ojo, acariciando su cicatriz, puse mi otra mano detrás de su cuello y le atraje hacia mí. Ese beso fue muy confuso. El más raro hasta ahora. Era toda una mezcla de pasión, lágrimas, amor y odio. Una lágrima resbaló por mi mejilla. Me separé de él y me la quité. Disimuladamente me asomé por mi barquita, y de repente una voz metálica salió del barquito:  
  
- Por favor, no se asomen al agua, o serán castigados severamente.  
  
- Asómate otra vez, haber lo que pasa. – Me dijo Anthony.  
  
Por desgracia le hice caso, y un chorro de agua, me empapó entera, de arriba abajo, dejándome boca abierta, aunque no sin una venganza, cogí uno de los chorros y lo apunté hacia Anthony. Así que su camiseta también quedo completamente mojada. Salimos de la barraca esa, Anne no podía dejar de reír, mientras que yo buscaba desesperadamente un baño en el que cambiarme de ropa. Unos minutos más tarde, salimos del parque, me había cambiado y llevaba unos pantalones azules y una camiseta blanca. Oí un grito y vi cómo una enorme gota caía encima de la nariz de Hermione. Mire hacia arriba y vi el cielo gris. Se vio un rayo a lo lejos, más tarde un trueno, y en el tiempo en el que nos dimos cuenta de la tormenta, ya estábamos todos mojados otra vez.  
  
- ¡Joder Lindsay! Menos mal que te has cambiado. – Me dijo Ron.  
  
- Muy gracioso.  
  
Harry y Ron se empezaron a reír. Fred apareció 20 minutos más tarde, me llevó a la academia.  
  
Me tumbé en la cama, todavía estaba mojada. Mireia, la chica que compartía la habitación conmigo no estaba. Ella se habría ido de marcha y estaría echando un kinito en algún bar. Fui al baño me duché y me cambié de ropa. Me sequé el pelo y me puse el pijama, sólo eran las 21.00 de la noche, pero me quedé dormida al instante, y no oí cómo Mireia volvía.  
  
La melodía de mi móvil me despertó. Miré la hora, 9.00 de la mañana.  
  
- ¿El ser atea impide a alguien dormir un domingo por la mañana hasta muy tarde o qué? ¿Sí?  
  
- Lindsay, soy Draco.  
  
Mi enfado se esfumó al instante y una enorme sonrisa se dibujó en mi rostro.  
  
- ¡Hola! ¿Por qué me llamas?  
  
- Nada, sólo quería hablar contigo.  
  
- ¿A las 9.00?  
  
- Bueno, vale, quería hablar contigo de algo. Bueno es una chorrada pero mejor que te enteres de mi boca que de la de otras. Ayer fui con un amigo a una discoteca y me encontré con Katrina y con Michael. Mi amigo y yo nos quedamos algo asombrados.  
  
- ¿Qué? ¿Están juntos?  
  
- No lo sé, me dijeron que sólo se habían encontrado en la discoteca, pero... Katrina nunca va sola a ninguna discoteca. Así que sí que habían quedado. A mí no me molestó, pero... no lo sé, fue algo raro cuando les vi juntos.  
  
- Ya, ya sé que sensación es esa, es algo tuyo aunque no te pertenezca, es lo que más quieres aunque te gusten más otras cosas. – Me callé un momento. - ¿Katrina estaba borracha?  
  
- Sí, un poco. ¿Te sigue gustando Michael?  
  
- ¿Y a ti Katrina?  
  
- Has evitado mi respuesta.  
  
- Y tú la mía. – Le contesté.  
  
- No. – Dijimos a la vez.  
  
- ¿Qué hiciste ayer?  
  
- Fui a un parque te atracciones, con... Hermione.  
  
- Así que al final Granger te ha caído bien...  
  
- Bastante. Por cierto, ¿quién era ese amigo tuyo? ¿Cómo se llama?  
  
- No creo que le conozcas, aunque igual Katrina te ha hablado de él. Se llama Zabini, Blaise Zabini. 


	18. Desaparecida

Holaaaaaaaa!! ¡¡Bueno ya estoy de vuelta!! Después de haberle dado quinco vueltas a europa aki me tenéis. Lista para seguir dejándoos capítulos! Bueno... sólo una cosita antes de dejaros leer... ¿no os importaría echarle un vistazo a mi nueva historia de "el artículo de la verdad"? no cuesta nada... sólo es leer un pokito, antes de que se acaban las vacaciones... y millones de gracias y besos a sara que se leyó mis dos nuevas historias!!!!! Gracias wapísima!!!!! Y... bueno ahora siendo educada os pregunto qué tal las vacaciones y a las que no habéis tenido... pues qué tal estos últimos meses? Algún novio a la vista?? Bueno yo como una estúpida sigo colgada de Legolas (ya sabéis ese rubio de pelo largo de mi insti, en capítulos anteriores os hablo de él.) La cosa es que ahora se a rapado el pelo, aunque sigue iwal de wapísimo. Y bueno... PUES ME LO VAN A PRESENTAR!!!!! Sé que es una gilipollez grande como una casa... pero... lo tenía que publikr... y ahora en serio contesto a los reviews y os dejo leer en paz... ah! NO... que también dejé un capi nuevo en mi amor del bosq prohibido y q las que lo leéis... para que sepáis... y ahora en serio, contesto a reviews...

Lapeyemalfoy: Lo importante es que has dejado un review... tarde pero lo has dejado... y no tardes tanto para este!!! Y bueno... no creo que acabe enamorá de voldy xq no... y de momento no está en la historia... y de lo tp te tiens que procupar es de que la historia se quede a medias xq ya está escrita... así que... bueno disfrutaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa (la fruta.. ponte a disfrutar... ect ect ect)

PadmaPatilNaberrie: Siento haberme traumatizado con Blaise pero sq.... así es la vida (o así es la historia sería mejor...) bueno la cosa es que no puedo hacer nada por ayudarte... x cierto ya que estás tan loka x él... tengo otra historia donde aparecerá... y en la que aparece su padre es la de el artículo de la verdad. ¡Vale ya me callo! Pero es que... es irresistible lo de hacer publicidad...

Sakura Radcliffe: Siento haber tardado tanto en actualizar... pero entre las nuevas historias y las vacaciones no he podido dejarlo antes. En Inglaterra no estuvo mal, y hasta hizo bueno!!! Jejej. Espero que te guste el capi!!!

Taeko: Aki tiens "el final" de la historia de Blaise y Hermione, aunque en el anteúltimo capítulo se darán más datos. Me alegro que te guste!!!!

RESPUESTAS AL FALSO KPI 18: (O LA REPETICI"N DEL 17)

SAKURA RADCLIFFE: Bueno... pues gracias x tu review y perdona...

PADMAPATILNABERRIE: Lo siento!!! Bueno soy humana y ade... la verdad no tngo excusa pero da iwal, de todas formas... nada q hacer!!!

19. Desaparecida

Mireia, mi compañera de cuarto y yo éramos muy amigas, le había contado lo de la llave, confiaba en ella, y estaba segura de que no le diría nada a nadie, después de todo, ¿quién la creería? No teníamos clase de drama hasta dentro de veinte minutos. Le había contado lo de Zabini y Katrina.

- Llámala. - Me dijo

- Sí y qué le digo, ¿te has acostado con mi ex?

- Sí. Es tu amiga te dirá la verdad. Y antes no he entendido, ¿qué pasa con lo de Zabini?

- Ya te dije que ellos tuvieron "una aventura" y el otro día nos lo encontramos y se liaron.

- La verdad qué poco respeto tiene ella por su ex novio.

- Pero... bueno, dejémoslo. Cuando Draco me llamó me dijo que Zabini se había quedado asombrado cuando vio a Katrina con mi ex.

- ¡Dios ya me he perdido! ¿Cuantas parejas hay en esta historia? Parece un culebrón.

- Pues es bien simple. Draco salía antes con Katrina y yo con Michael, Michael y Katrina ya habían estado liados antes, Y Katrina y Zabini habían estado juntos en su colegio y a mí me atrae Draco. ¿Lo entiendes?

- Sí, pero sigo pensando que tu vida es muy complicada. ¿Le llamas o no?

- No.

- Pues le llamo yo.

Cogió mi móvil y buscó en la agenda su número mientras corría por la habitación para que yo lo le atrapase. De repente se paró de golpe. Yo me choqué contra ella.

- No coge. Quiere decir que no quiere hablar contigo. Vamos a intentarlo desde mi móvil.

Lo intentamos desde su móvil pero, dio igual, nadie respondió.

- ¡Qué raro! Si ella siempre lleva el móvil encima, es lo que se dice una adicta al móvil.

Pero no pudimos seguir pensando en eso, ya que tuvimos que ir a clase. Después de drama teníamos clase de literatura y finalmente teníamos que ensayar una obra que íbamos a preparar para dentro de unas semanas. Era una obra que nosotros mismos inventaríamos. Mireia, un amigo nuestro y yo la habíamos escrito. Y habíamos reunido a algunos de nuestra clase para interpretar los papeles. Mireia hacía de sirvienta, yo de princesa y nuestro amigo (David) hacía de príncipe. La historia trataba de que una princesa se enamoraba locamente de un duque, pero por sus distintas clases sociales no podían casarse. David hacía de príncipe de una tierra extranjera con el que la pobre princesa tenía que casarse. Lo mejor de todo es que no habíamos dejado que nuestros compañeros leyeran el final, y nadie excepto nosotros tres sabía con quién se quedaría la princesa. Cuando por fin acabamos con el ensayo eran las 20.00 y estaba muerta. Cené una ensalada y un yogurt y al volver a mi cuarto intenté volver a hablar con Katrina. Siguió sin cogerme, fijo que no me quería hablar, pues si así empezábamos yo también me había enfadado con ella.

- ¡DESPIERTA! – Me levanté de golpe. Allí estaba Mireia sonriendo, sentada al borde de mi cama. Puso cara de interpretación. (No me digáis que os explique cómo es, pero cada vez que va a interpretar un papel, pone cara distinta a la suya natural.) - ¡Mi querida princesa! Dese prisa, un duque la está esperando en la entrada de su palacio, y debe usted apurarse. – Me di cuenta de que esas palabras eran sacadas de la obra.

- ¡No me jodas que hay que ir a ensañar!

- No. Alguien ha venido.

- ¿Quién ha venido?

- El rubio más guapo de entre todos los rubios.

- ¡Draco!

- ¿Ese es Draco? ¡Pues menudo culo tiene!

- No se lo mires que es mío.

- Sigue soñando. Encima tú tienes como 20 novios a la vez, y yo busco novio...

- Y tú sigue pensando que te lo presentaré - dije poniéndome la camiseta al revés.

Bajé lo más rápido que pude, (con la camiseta ya bien puesta, claro). Y allí estaba en la entrada tan guapo como siempre, con unos cuantos mechones cayéndole sobre la frente, hablaba con la chica de la entrada, se llamaba Susana. Era muy simpática, cuando tenía tiempo, venía a ayudarnos con las obras y esas cosas. Pero sólo trabajaba en nuestra escuela los fines de semana y por las tardes, ya que era la sobrina de la directora. Hacía tiempo que la escuela buscaba un segundo conserje.

- ¡Draco! – Le llamé. Se giró y me dedicó una de sus sonrisas.

- ¿Qué tal? – dijo dándome dos besos.

- Bien.

- Vengo a hablar contigo de Katrina.

- Ven, vamos a mi cuarto a hablar con más tranquilidad.

Mireia estaba repasando algunos apuntes. Sentada en mi cama, deshecha. Levantó la cabeza cuando entramos. Y sonrió.

- Esto... Mireia, ¿nos dejas hablar a SOLAS un momento?

- ¡Claro! – Se dirigió a Draco. – Bueno, yo me llamo Mireia, soy una compañera suya, las dos vivimos en este cuarto. ¿Tú eres Draco verdad?

- Sí.

- Bueno, os dejo, me voy. – Dijo cerrando la puerta y guillándome un ojo.

- Bueno, esto es muy importante, si no, no habría venido a verte aquí. Te habría llamado, pero pienso que esto es muy importante que lo sepas. Ayer intenté llamar a Katrina y no me cogía.

- ¡A mi tampoco! Fijo que tiene miedo de hablar con nosotros... la muy...

- ¡No! No es nada de eso, o al menos eso creo, o eso espero, bueno Lindsay, la verdad es que esta mañana he ido a casa de Katrina, ha hablar con ella, y no estaba, ya sé que igual podía estar en casa de Michael, así que he rebuscado por toda su casa, y al final he encontrado su dirección. Cuando he llegado, su madre me ha abierto la puerta, he preguntado por él, y cuando ha aparecido le he preguntado por Katrina y me ha dicho que no le ha vuelto a ver desde el día en el que estuvieron en la discoteca. Bueno, esto es muy normal en Katrina, es guapa, tiene buen cuerpo y es muy simpática, podría haberse acostado con cualquiera, y hora mismo estar en su casa, porque no quiere que la encontremos.

- ¿Has llamado a todos sus amigos? – Dije apurada.

- Sí, a todos los de Hogwarts, ¿sabes tú en casa de quién puede estar?

La cara de Blaise Zabini vino a mi mente.

- ¿Y Zabini?

- No.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

- Él me ayudó a buscarla.

Los dos nos quedamos un silencio un buen rato, yo me tumbé en mi cama y empecé a llorar. Draco se tumbó junto a mi, estábamos a unos centímetros uno del otro. Me dijo:

- Tranquila, la encontraremos, no creo que lo haya hecho adrede lo de desaparecer, no creo que sea por nosotros. Lo que pasa es que ha coincidido.

- Sí, pero ¿y si no es eso? ¿Y si la han violado? ¿Fijo que Michael la llevó hasta su casa?

No me contestó, pero se acercó más a mí, acercó mi cabeza a su pecho, y me abrazó. Yo busqué su mano y apreté con fuerza. Mientras lágrimas silenciosas caían sobre su jersey. Me dio un beso en pelo, y otro en la frente.

- Por favor no llores.

Creo que me dormí, o cerré los ojos y me quedé pensando. Pero cierto tiempo más tarde Mireia entró a nuestro cuarto.

- ¿Lindsay? – Levanté la cabeza. Ella me sonreía. – Tienes que venir a ensayar, he intentado dejarte el máximo tiempo posible, pero nos haces falta, es la escena del beso.

Draco se levantó y preguntó:

- ¿Estáis haciendo una obra?

- Sí. Lindsay, un amigo nuestro y yo la hemos escrito, y dentro de poco tenemos que representarla delante de la gente. Dentro de menos de una semana.

- ¿Puedo ir? – preguntó Draco. La respuesta que le dimos Mireia y yo fue algo confusa ya que yo chillé no y ella sí. Me miró con mirada dura y al final accedí.

Acompañé a Draco hasta la entrada.

- Gracias por venir, y... comprenderme.

- Tranquila, no pasa, para cualquier cosa sabes que estoy aquí.

- ¿Cualquier cosa? ¿Hasta para arreglar tuberías?

- ¡Claro! ¿Olvidas que soy mago? – Me dijo sonriendo y tocando el bolsillo de su pantalón.

Se fue andando, y cuando dejé de verle me giré para entrar y ensañar. ¿Cómo podía haber un tío en el mundo tan perfecto? Bueno, seguro que tenía sus defectos como todo el mundo pero, o, a) yo no le conocía suficientemente como para vérselos o b)simplemente no tenía. Choqué con alguien justo antes de entrar a mi academia. Sin pedir perdón y tan absorta en mis pensamientos me dirigí al salón de actos.


	19. La cicatriz

Holaaaaaa! Bueno... la verdad es que es uno de mis kpis preferidos y supongo que a vosotras tb os gustará. Bueno en realidad estoy convencida de que os gustará. Igual es pincipio es algo confuso, pero es que justo estaba dando eso con la clase y me vino la inspiración, es un trozo de una obra de teatro. Bueno no tengo mucho que contar, que tenía que haber dejado el capi antes lo sé. Pero... me daba una pereza IN – CREIBLE. Bueno y ya sé que os raspo... pero... haber si leéis la historia de: El artículo de la verdad. que está mu bien!!!!! Xfas xfas xfas!!! Bueno y otra cosa, para las que lean: Mi amor del bosque prohibido, si alguien, aunque sea sólo una persona no deja un review no seguiré la historia. Creo que eso es todo. Aber si dejáis reviews las que no soléis dejar y... con mucha muchísima casualidad llegams al cien, que sería fantástico!!!! Pero weno, no lo creo, aunque muchas gracias por las que dejáis siempre review.... No podría seguir sin vosotras!!!! Bsssssssss!!!!!!

Synn: Bueno la verdad es que legolas sabe que quiero con él, cosa que me pone mu mu mu nerviosa xq cuando pasa x el pasillo se me qda mirando cn esos ojazos verde-marrones y de mirada penetrante. Po no me lo han presentau y prefiero ksi q no lo hagan xq me moriría de la verwenza. Po estoy intentando olvidarle xq la verdad es que me obsesiona deiau. Bueno a lo que iba... (sq me enknta hablar de él...) Sí eso, haber si te pones al día cn mis fiks!!! Que tú eres la unik (bueno ksi unik) que lee to tó y tó lo que escribo!!! Espero que te guste este nuevo kpi que es mi preferido iwal es porque... bueno da iwal ya lo leerás!!!! Mxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx!!!!!

Taeko: Nada txiki, si ay prisa ay prisa y no se puede dejar un review largo, la cosa es que lo dejas aunque sólo pongas "bien". Bueno y aber cuando te viene la musa de la inspiración y nos dejas un nuevo kpi!!! Bsssss!!

LaPeyeMalfoy: Joder estáis todas con que líe a Lindsay y a Draco que no podéis con las ganas, por joder simplemente no tendría que liarles, pero cmo en eso estaba basado en un principio el fik, pos... aunque luego empecé a pensar en la llave y esas cosas... bueno sí intrigante lo de Katrina, es una chik cn sorpresa, pero trankila que al final de este capi entenderás mejor qué la pasau!!! Y sí HABER SI TERMINAS YA TU PUTO FIK!!!! Inspírateeeeeeeee!!!!! Bsssssssssss wapísimaaaaa!!

PadmaPatilNaberrie: Bueno no me mates que si no te quedas sin final... jejeje. Ya me di cuenta que no me querías regañar ni ná de eso. Menos mal que no lo dejé ahí mucho tiempo que si no... la gente a esta altura ya me querría muerta!! Bssssssssssss!!!!!

**20. La cicatriz**

**- Cuán hermosa es la vida, si la compartes con alguien, cuán bella es la existencia si al despertar ahí os encuentro. El sólo pensamiento de vivir sin vos hace que las nubes lloren, provocando la tristeza del pueblo entero. – Hacía un buen rato que habíamos empezado a representar la obra. Estábamos en la última escena, la del beso. El verdadero beso de amor. El duque era quien hablaba. El actor que interpretaba este papel se llamaba Andy. David que hacía de príncipe, se encontraba en el lado opuesto a Andy.**

**- No haga caso, a este duque, créame a mí, no puede ni imaginar mi amor por vos, mis noches de insomnio, y mis días sin paz, pensando en vuestra belleza. – Me dijo el príncipe, es decir David.**

**- No me juzgue vos por mi belleza, ya que la mujer más bella del el mundo puede llegar a ser la más detestable. **

**Katy, que hacía de reina, o sea mi madre, apareció en escena, el carácter de la reina era frío y malvado. **

**- Hija mía, ¡no sueltes insensateces delante de estos dos hombres que luchan por tu amor! Estoy segura de que alguno daría la vida por ti. ¿Me equivoco?**

**- No mi reina. – Dijo el duque.**

**- No estoy segura de que te des cuenta ¡oh duque! Que las promesas de una reina se han de cumplir. Y estoy de acuerdo con tu muerte, pues mi hija no merece escoria cómo duques y nobles. **

**- ¡No madre! ¡No lo mate! Yo lo amo, sin él no lograría respirar, ni sentir latir mi corazón cuando él está cerca.**

**- ¡MÁTENLO! – Dijo la reina. **

**- Un último favor podría pedir ¡oh mi reina! **

**- Adelante.**

**- Quisiera volver a besar los dulces labios de su hija una última vez, antes de ir con dios.**

**- Hazlo pues, si es tu último deseo.**

**Andy y yo nos besamos, un corto pero dulce beso. Un hombre apareció en escena vestido de verdugo. Haciendo que mataba a Andy, y tirándolo al suelo. David me cogía de la mano.**

**- ¡Oh mi princesa! Que su vida sea feliz junto a la mía, pues nunca amaré a una mujer más bella que vos.**

**Yo estallaba en lágrimas, mientras el príncipe me besaba. El telón se cerró. David y yo nos apartamos y nos sonreímos.**

**- ¡Lo hemos conseguido! ¡Hemos interpretado nuestra primera obra! – Le dije.**

**Todos los actores que habían aparecido en la escena aparecieron. Y saludamos. Vi a Draco en primera fila, estaba silbando. **

**Fuimos al vestuario a cambiarnos de ropa.**

**- Lindsay, vamos a ir a celebrar esto, ¿te vienes? – Me dijo Andy.**

**- No, me voy a quedar aquí.**

**Cuando salí vi a Draco apoyado en la pared, sonriéndome. **

**- Tienes talento, Lohan, un día no muy lejano te veré en Holywood.**

**- Pues, yo creo que un día no muy lejano me veré en algún pobre teatrillo.**

**- No te creas...**

**Nos quedamos en silencio, mirándonos, sonreímos. Me agarró de la mano. Todo fue como en un sueño, pasaba tan veloz, y a la vez tan lento... momentos siguientes de que me cogiera de la mano, nos encontrábamos en mi cuarto, a oscuras, nos besamos. Me puso encima de mi cama, y me quitó la camiseta. Mil hormigas corrían por mi cuerpo, se quitó el jersey y la camiseta, pude observar sus cuadraditos, la voz de la chica de la discoteca me vino a la cabeza: "Ven aquí guapo, y vas a ver lo que es un polvo". Cuántas noches había soñado que me besaba, después de tanto tiempo, desde que le vi en la discoteca... **

**Me quedé en ropa interior, y él también, empezó a besar mi tripa, y subió hasta llegar a mi boca, le agarré del cuello, como para no dejarle nunca escapar, tenerle siempre cerca. Empezó a jugar con el piercing que tenía en el ombligo, muy despacio empezó a bajar mi parte de abajo, y de repente se quedó quieto. Como petrificado. **

**- ¿Qué pasa? – Le pregunté.**

**- ¿Cómo te has hecho esto? – Dijo señalando una cicatriz que tenía a unos 7 centímetros de mi ombligo.**

**- Una cicatriz.**

**- Ya sé lo que es, quiero saber cómo te la hiciste.**

**Se levantó, y la miró de más lejos.**

**- ¿Cómo te la hiciste? – Volvió a repetir en tono preocupado.**

**- No recuerdo bien, creo que mi madre me dijo que me caí en casa de Katrina jug...**

**- ¡VISTETE! Tenemos que ir al ministerio de magia.**

**- ¿Por qué? – Dije mientras me volvía a poner la camiseta.**

**- Es demasiado largo de contar, te lo explicaré en el camino. **

**Me agarró de la mano, y salimos corriendo de mi escuela sin que me diera tiempo casi ha recoger un poco mi cuarto. En diez minutos llegamos al metro y desde allí tardamos otros 20 hasta la cabina telefónica. No habló ni dijo nada, pero no soltó mi mano. Aunque en el metro llamó desde su móvil a alguien, aunque no habló demasiado, no entendí lo que querían decir sus palabras. Llegamos al ministerio, y sin previo aviso echó a correr por todo el pasillo, llevándome a mí casi a rastras (odio correr.) Llegamos a lo que parecía el despacho del ministro de magia. En la entrada con letras doradas ponía: "AMOS DIGGORY". Llamó a la puerta y entramos. Draco no me había contado nada, la única vez que le pregunté me dijo que mejor que lo supiera allí. Un hombre con barba nos esperaba.**

**- Malfoy, por lo visto te has dado cuenta justo a tiempo. – Y ahora dirigiéndose a mí dijo. – Lindsay, ¿verdad? Tú eres una de las llaves, bien, no sé si alguien te habló de la reunión que tuvimos acerca de ti.**

**- Estuve presente en ella.**

**- Mejor, así no te tendremos que hacer un resumen, ¿recuerdas una de las preguntas que hicieron? Una de ellas fue si sabíamos con certeza si tú eras la llave, por desgracia nos hemos dado cuenta, no, mejor dicho, el señorito Malfoy se ha dado cuenta de que existen dos llaves. Es necesario para abrir las puertas del infierno utilizar las dos llaves.**

**- ¿Se puede saber quién es la otra llave?**

**- Katrina – Dijo Draco. **

**- ¿Qué?**

**- Sí, mira todo el muy lógico – Me dijo Draco. – Esa cicatriz que tienes ahí... - Dijo moviendo la mano hacia el lugar en el que se situaba a cicatriz – bueno, Katrina tiene una muy parecida en la nuca. Las dos sois amigas desde niñas, de infancia, puede ser que cuando fueras demasiado pequeñas como para recordar, pero bastante mayores como para resistir a... su poder, la madre de Katrina lo hiciera. Es decir, le haría una brecha a Katrina en el la nuca, y otra a ti cerca del ombligo. No las puso las dos en el mismo sitio para no levantar sospechas. Y sólo tuvo que poner un poco de su sangre en tus venas. En realidad Katrina era la llave, pero para hacer más difícil encontrarla puso la llave en dos personas. Le dijo a tu madre cualquier cosa, como que os habíais peleado después de comer y que con un cuchillo Katrina te la habría hecho. Era la madre de Katrina a la que le entregaron el poder, ella decidió ponerlo en su hija, luego se hizo mortífaga para poder de alguna manera u otra protegerla y alejar las sospechas. **

**Alguien llamó a la puerta. Y la abrió despacio, un hombre ya viejo asomó su puntiaguda nariz:**

**- ¿Llego tarde?**

**- Un poco, pero no pasa nada, siéntese Dumbledore. – Le dijo Diggory.**

**- Bueno, pero hay algo que no entiendo, ¿cómo sabíais que yo era la llave?**

**- Fue un aviso anónimo. – Dijo Dumbledore. – Aunque sabemos que alguien sabía que la llave se encontraba en los alrededores de Londres, por desgracia no sabemos cómo ha encontrado a Katrina, pero ella está en peligro, aunque no tanto como lo estaría si ustedes dos estuvieran juntas. **

**- Es cierto, Malfoy, estás encargado de vigilar a esta joven durante el tiempo necesario, enviaré a alguien más para que te acompañe y así no te pillen por sorpresa. **

**- Bien.**

**- Creo que ya es hora de que vuelvan.**

**Miraba al techo de mi cuarto, Draco estaba en el suelo, a mi lado, Mireia, estaba en su cama, ella sí dormía, se oía su profunda respiración. ¿Katrina y yo llaves? La verdad cada día entendía menos mi vida. Empezaba a pensar que Mireia tenía razón y que mi vida era demasiado complicada como para entenderla. ¿Qué iba a pasar a partir de ahora conmigo? Y... realmente, ¿cuál era nuestra manera de abrir el inframundo? ¿Qué pasaría si lo hiciéramos? ¿Moriríamos al hacerlo? Tenía miedo. Realmente al mirar las paredes de mi cuarto de distintos y alegres colores, parecía absurda la idea de caer en un vacío, en el cual no sabía qué me esperaría. ¿Qué sería de mi vida? ¿Tendría tiempo de despedirme de mi familia, y amigos? Y... ¿qué pasaría con Anthony? No tenía que volver a besarle, le tendría que dejar las cosas claras, las cosas muy claras. ¿Pero, y si realmente Draco resultaba ser sólo un noviete, y en realidad era Anthony el de verdad? **

**- Draco – Dije en un susurro.**

**Nadie contestó, salí de mi cama, y me tumbé en el suelo junto a él, me tapé con la manta azul que le había dejado, y dándole un suave beso en los labios me dormí. Dándome cuenta de que era imposible confundirme esta vez en mis sentimientos.**


	20. Unidas

**La verdad es que no tengo nada que contaros, akbo de volver de fiesta y aki ando escribiendo este principio de capítulo para que leáis algo antes de leer el kpi, es decir la introducción. Bueno en realidad nunca os hablo de el kpi, siempre os hablo de mi vida! Da iwal a lo q iba, que ya no me acuerdo qué era... momentín que voy a x mi cena. Ya toy!! Bueno una cosa que tenéis que saber de mí, bueno de mí no, de euskadi (norte de españa, pa los que no saben) es que aki es muy difícil ligar, es como una frase exa que dice la verdad, es horriblemente duro, no me preguntéis xq, aunq lo q nos recompensa son los chicos. DIOS MIO CMO ESTÁN. Podéis creer que e viajado y los de aki sn los mjores. Creo que os raspando un poco y si preferís que no os dé estas charlas sobre "nada" de introducción me lo decís y ya. ¿va? Pos eso, cnt a reviews!! Weno cosita ants!! a los que me abéis djado reviews, algunos no aparecn en la pgina po yo sí los e recibio, así q en total llevo 92 revis, no 90...**

**Xabi: A q viene eso del erreala? Ni atletikoa naz!! Bilbokoa pues! **

**PadmaPatilNaberrie: Desde aki no te oigo bien, así que no sé si estás teniendo un orgasmo o no. Muchísimas gracias x tu rev pa poder llegar al 100, aunque creo que es el tuyo que lo e recivido po no se a qdado grabado en , aunq da iwal xq yo sé que voy uno de lo q aparec!! Y weno ahora la cosa no es que me dé pereza poner o no el kpi, el problema ahora es que no m deja meterm a ninguna pgina web, po trankila que ya aré algo... bssssssss!!!!**

**Padma721: Hola!!! Muchísimas gracias, no sabes la ilusión que hace saber que aunque la gente no deje reviews sí que escriba!! Pues la verdad es que al final draco no se qda con Katrina... y me alegro que pienses que es original mi fik!! Bssssss y espero que dejes reviews!! **

**LaPeyeMalfoy: Pues no, la orientación temporal no es uno de tus fuertes, la verdad es que nop! Espero que este kpi no te parezka tan corto cmo el anterior! Pues la verdad es que creo q este es el anteultimo kpi! Oooooo (chillidos de horror de fondo nadie kiere que se akbe...) Pues sí ija...!! Y bueno ahora lo importante.... TE MATOOOOOOOOOOO!! Cmo ers tan desgraciada??? Mira, te matoooooo, cmo ers así?? A kien coño le importan las faltas de ortografía??? No te doy ni bss pa despedirm d tanto q t odio! **

**ArwenWood: Esta misma mañana nos ems pillau x el msn!! Weno da iwal q no pilles lo de la madre de Katrina xq se explik en este kpi! Besitos: smuak, smuak!!!!**

**Taeko: Bueno la verdad es que sí que entendí tu frase, po la tube que leer varias veces... y aber cuando m va bien la mierda de ordenador q tngo... po a kien kiero muxo.... Pa poder leer el nuevo kpi q dejaste el mes pasau..... yo y me puntualidad...!! Muxutxux!!!!**

**Synn: Yo tb siento lo mío cn legolas, po mis ojos siguen contestos cuando le miran xq cmo sta el ijo mío este...!! La verdad es que yo tp sé que pintaba allí Dumbledore. Digams que fue informado xq es alguien importante n el mundo magico. Y bueno la verdad es que puede que sí que deje a Lindsay pa duxarse... jejeje besitos!! **

**Sakura Radcliffe: Espero que no se te haya exo eterna la espera... aki tienes el kpi y espero que te guste!! Bsss! **

**21. Unidas**

**Oía música de fondo y no estaba segura de si era un sueño o realidad.**

**- "Cust your everywhere to me, and when I close my eyes is you I see, and everything I know that makes me beliefe... I´m not alone..." – La voz se calló. Y siguió solamente la de la radio. Abrí un ojo, estaba en mi cuarto encima de mi cama. – Esta era Michelle Branch, con al canción Everywhere. – Decía un tipo en la radio. **

**Me levanté y me dirigí al cuarto de baño. Mireia estaba allí con la toalla y secándose el pelo.**

**- ¿Has soñado con mi melodiosa voz? **

**- Sí, sobretodo melodiosa. ¿Y Draco?**

**- Bueno, sí yo también estoy bien, gracias por preguntar. – La miré con ganas de matarla. – Se ha ido hará una media hora, me dijo que volvería en poco tiempo, que tenía que coger algo.**

**Yo también me preparé para nuestra primera clase: literatura. Estábamos leyendo "El diario de Ana Frank". 20 minutos después de haber empezado la clase sentí como alguien soplaba mi pelo detrás de mí. Me giré y no vi a nadie. "¡Qué raro!" pensé. Alguien me pellizco el culo. Y chillé.**

**- Sí, señorita Lohan, yo también pienso que es tremendamente duro lo que les sucedió, pero así de dura fue la segunda guerra mundial.**

**- Tranquila soy yo. – Reconocí la voz de Draco. – Llevo una capa invisible, se la he tenido que pedir a Potter si no te quería perder de vista ni un momento, y con la capa puedo estar hasta en tus clases.**

**Me reí por lo bajo. Así pasamos todo el día, él a escondidas en todas mis clases y yo riéndome por lo bajo, ya que me hacía cosquillas. Al día siguiente fue igual, y el siguiente. **

**El viernes, alguien llamó a Draco cuando estábamos comiendo. Se tuvo que ir, dejó a Mireia para vigilarme durante aproximadamente una hora y media.**

**- ¡Lindsay! ¡No te muevas! Tengo que vigilarte, ¿quién te ha dado permiso para ir al baño? – ella se lo tomaba muy en serio, pero estaba todo el rato riéndose. – Tendré que acompañarte al baño... - dijo muy a su pesar.**

**- ¡Ni se te ocurra! O te hago una llave de kárate que aprendí cuando era niña. Al baño vamos yo y mi sombra. – Dije señalando el suelo. **

**Cuando salí del baño, alguien llamó a la puerta, pensando que era Draco abrí de golpe, pero, desgraciadamente no fue su cara la que apareció por el umbral de la puerta.**

**- ¿Blaise Zabini?**

**- El mismo.**

**- ¿Qué haces aquí?**

**- Draco no podrá venir hasta dentro de un par de horas más.**

**- ¿Qué, este me lo presentarás, no? – Me dijo Mireia al oído.**

**- Zabini, no te he presentado a mi compañera de piso, ¿verdad? Mireia Blaise, Blaise Mireia. – Se dieron dos besos. Él se la estaba comiendo con la mirada. **

**- Es mala influencia. – Le dije a ella al oído.**

**- Sí claro, todo lo que no te gusta a ti es mala influencia.**

**Estuvimos media hora hablando los tres juntos. Hasta que llamaron a Mireia al móvil, y se tuvo que ir.**

**- ¡Pase lo que pase, no me lo quites! – Me dijo al oído. **

**En cuanto ella cerró la puerta no me gustó la cara que puso Blaise.**

**- ¿Qué Lindsay, te gusta tu nuevo novio?**

**- ¿Quién te ha dicho a ti que tengo nuevo novio?**

**- Nadie. Soy muy listo y lo sé. Punto.**

**- Lo que tú digas, y llámame Lohan. **

**- ¿Qué pasa que tú y Draco no estáis saliendo?**

**- Tu a mi no me cuentas tu vida privada, pues yo a ti tampoco.**

**- Vale, fiera, no te me pongas tan borde.**

**Vi una sombra detrás de mí, y cuando me volví a girar, me di cuenta de que Zabini estaba encima de mí besándome. ¡Por dios cómo besaba! **

**Pensaba que tenía un dios encima. Tenía ganas de chillar, pero al mismo tiempo... tenía la impresión de estar en el cielo. Se apartó de mí de golpe.**

**- Bien, bien Lohan, ¿así que en realidad Malfoy no se ha equivocado, verdad?**

**- ¿Qué? ¿Equivocado en qué?**

**- Eres una de las llaves. **

**No entendía lo que me decía, ¡claro que era una de las llaves! Y él hacía tiempo que lo sabía. Me pellizqué el brazo para saber si no me había quedado dormida cuando Mireia estaba haciendo guardia. "¡Ay!" No, realmente esto era la realidad. Zabini se volvió acercar a mí, y me hizo tocar el tapón de un boli a la fuerza, ya que algo tan inofensivo como eso en manos de alguien de quien no me fío ni un pelo no era nada seguro. Sentí algo que me agarra de encima del ombligo, parecía que me estaban transportando. Caí de culo encima de un sofá. Y sentí como unas cuerdas apretaban mis muñecas y mis tobillos. Miré a mí alrededor. Estaba en una habitación bastante amplia. Aunque estaba poco amueblada: había una chimenea, encima un reloj. A la izquierda de la chimenea había un gran armario negro y verde oscuro. La entrada a la habitación estaba al lado del armario, y a mi derecha había una ventana. **

**- ¡Lindsay Lohan en persona! La parte que más ganas tenía de conocer. – Vi que el una esquina había un hombre, no podía ver su cara. Pero parecía bajito.**

**Estaba en lo que parecía una cueva. **

**- ¿Dónde estoy? **

**- Estás algo lejos de tu hogar. Bueno me presento, me llamo Ades. Creo que ya te habrán hablado de mí. Os tengo a Katrina y ti reunidas y ahora todo el poder del inframundo es mío. ¿Quieres saber porqué? Supongo que sabrás que morirás esta misma noche. **

**- ¿Tienes aquí a Katrina? **

**Katrina apareció junto a mí de repente. Estaba pálida.**

**- ¿Está viva? No la mates. No la puedes matar, ella también es una llave. **

**- Si una de las llaves muere, es bien sabido que el poder irá a la otra. Así que mientras no os mate a las dos, no me importa. Bien, bueno por lo visto quieres saber la historia. Empezó hace muchos años. Una oscura noche en la que la señora Kopp rondaba por la calle, se encontró con un extraño hombre. Le dijo que le daría el poder. La madre de tu amiga Katrina no entendió nada, pero como cualquier persona aceptó. Se quedó embarazada poco tiempo después. Cuando la pequeña Katrina empezó a hacer cosas raras fue cuando su madre empezó a preocuparse y habló con el ministerio. Entonces fue cuando entendió todo. No quería que su hija sufriese y cuando un día una amiguita suya se quedó en su casa (por desgracia esa amiga resultaste ser tú) para dormir hizo lo que se llama un cambio de sangre. Y ahí es cuando entra Blaise. Blaise, para mí fue como un hijo. Toda la historia siguió en Hogwarts. Tuve mucha suerte que Blaise fuera guapo, alto y moreno. Ya que él fue bautizado con un nuevo poder. Encontrar la llave. Por aquél entonces, nadie sabía que la llave estaba en dos personas distintas. Blaise podía distinguir con sus besos quién era la llave. Durante mucho tiempo estuvo con una chica, Hermione Granger, tenía serias dudas de si ella podía ser la llave. Finalmente se dio cuenta que no. Katrina resultaba ser la llave. Pero la sentía incompleta. Por eso envió una lechuza al ministerio. Contándoles todo lo que sabía. Ya que estaba seguro que ellos pondrían una investigación en marcha. Así lo hicieron. Dijeron que tú eras la llave. Así que ya teníamos los dos elementos. Sólo faltaba que los besos de Blaise te identificaran. Intentó besarte en la discoteca. Pero no te dejaste. Por suerte el señorito Malfoy, un buen amigo de Blaise que no se esperaba que este fuera de mi bando, le llamó hoy para que te vigilara. ¡Y voilá! Todos caísteis en la misma trampa. Realmente nada salió mal. ¿Preguntas?**

**Katrina se acababa de despertar. Había recuperado el color. Pero no podía hablar, por lo visto tenía algo en la boca. **

**- ¿Y qué pinta Voldemort en todo esto? – pregunté.**

**- Una sombra. Ese nunca llegó realmente a ser alguien. Siempre fue algo. Decían que él y yo buscábamos las llaves juntos. ¡Absurdo! Los mortífagos no son más que escoria. Nunca tuvieron ningún poder apropiado para poder pertenecer a este grupo. No somos muchos pero sí bien organizados. Y mucho más listos que los mortífagos. **

**- ¡Quien-tú-sabes ha sido el mago más peligroso de todos estos años! – dijo al fin Katrina sacándose un objeto azul de la boca. **

**- ¡No logró destruir a un niño! La primera vez le fue bien empleado no haberse dado cuenta del hechizo que protegía al joven Potter. Pero Voldemort fue un autentico fracasado. Ha intentado matar a ese niño más de un millón de veces. Y ahora por estúpido está tan malherido por el joven Potter, que casi no puede ni hablar. ¡Creedme Voldemort es un perdedor! – Ades salió a la luz, y vi que no tenía pelo en el centro de la cabeza, tenía cara rata, y daba bastante asco. – Bueno, mis delicadas niñas, me hace falta vuestra sangre. Y no sólo unas gotas, con eso no servirá de nada. Quiero TODA vuestra sangre.**

**Vi cómo Ades le lanzaba un hechizo a Katrina y esta caía inconsciente. Cogió su muñeca e hizo una pequeña abertura por la que cayeron algunas gotas. Me sonrió y metió la sangre en un frasquito.**

**- Tú Lohan, eres muggle. Te metiste en un buen lío. Y sólo tenías 5 años. **

**Me cogió la mano e hizo que unas gotas de sangre se deslizaran por mi brazo. Recogió algunas gotas y lo metió en el mismo botecito que el de la sangre de Katrina.**

**- ¿Primero tendré que probar si funciona, no crees? – Me dijo.**

**Removió un poco la sangre y lanzó el botecito a unos 10 metros de distancia. Vi como un agujero se abría. Como si hubiera hecho un agujero en el suelo y una forma de huracán se dibujara en él. Era tan grande como para que cupiera el cuerpo entero de un niño de 9 años. Un humo negro empezó a salir por el agujero. **

**- ¡Funciona! – Dijo sonriendo. – Como puedes comprobar, estamos justo debajo del inframundo. ¿Asustada? No te preocupes, no vivirás para ver las catástrofes.**

**Me hizo una raja todavía más profunda en el brazo y dejó que la sangre **

**cayera dentro de un frasquito, con Katrina hizo lo mismo. Una lágrimas silenciosas pero llenas de miedo y odio empezaron a correr por mis mejillas, creo que nunca me había dado cuenta de lo que quería decir ser llave. De una forma u otra para mí era como un juego. No me daba cuenta de que lo quería decir. Realmente pensaba que no moriría por algún absurdo presentimiento pensaba que moriría cuando tuviera 100 años, y vería crecer a mis hijos y a mis nietos. Que llegaría ser una famosa estrella de Holywood. Bueno, y si no era de Holywood por lo menos sí de mi país. Pero quería llegar alto. Y ahora estaba en el suelo de una habitación en quién sabe dónde. Y desangrándome. Y mi mejor amiga a mi lado. Le agarré de la mano. Por lo menos estaríamos siempre unidas. Unidas. Se me nubló la vista y empecé a ver todo borroso. Oí el tic-tac del reloj, era como contar los segundos hasta la muerte. Una marcha atrás silenciosa, un camino al más allá. Oí un grito y una mano en mi garganta, pero creo que en esos tiempos ya estaba casi a punto de cruzar una cortina de seda.**


	21. Carta anónima

Acabar una historia es cmo cuando tienes hijos y ya han crecido y de repente cuando te das cuenta ya se van de ksa! Pues para mí cuando acabo de escribir la historia es lo mismo...

Oh... voy a llorar... bueno no, pero sí me da muchísima pena, por favor si alguna vez has leido esta historia deja un review en el que aunque sea sólo pon: bien. O mal, pero seguramente si te has leido todo te gustará así que... que sepáis que todo vuestro apoyo a sio lo que ma exo seguir publicando, y que si no colaboráis con mi historia de "El artículo de la verdad" dejando reviews y esas cosas el autoestima de esta escritora se va a ir a la mierda.

Me da mucha pena despedirme así que lo dejamos en un hasta luego, nos vemos en otro fik!! Pero ya no será en este...

Cosilla muy importante... TENGO DE 100 REVIEWSSSSSSSSS!!! Pa las que me tengáis agregadas os habréis dado cuenta de que lo tengo puesto en el nik y tal... bueno qué más deciros... nada, poka cosa más... espero que os guste el kpi!! Y el fik!! Y que me dejéis reviews en mis otras historias!! Y QUE OS KIEROOOO!! (q raro, si no os conozco po os kiero... cmo es la vida!!)

Yoli/Yolan: Bueno creo que me has dejado dos reviews con el mismo nombre po x sakas pongo los dos pa que no haya moskeos!! Me enknta, me alegra el alma que te guste!! Y x supuesto que sigas leyendo!! Muxuxtxux!!

Garazi: Bua me hizo mazo ilu tu mezu!! Y más xq seas de donosti!! Weno la cosa es que no podría matar a mi prota, así que calma... bueno y si tanto te gusta mi como escribo (descaradamente publicitario) haber si te lees la historia de "El artículo de la verdad"... muxux wapisima ta skerrik!!

Xabi: Me hac mazo ilu q seas de aki!! No sé por q po m ac ilu. Yo tngo amigos en errenteria! Aunq no creo q les conozks, no creo q haya tanta coincidencia. Bueno ba skerrik reviewagatik!! Mxxx!

Coralle: Me alegro, bueno eso es decir poco, me encanta... bueno la verdad es que me ha hecho muchísima ilusión q te gustara!! En estos momentos, bueno en estos sí, pero en los próximos no, no tengo tiempo de leer tu fik, po prometo q en brebes recibirás un review mío. Bueno en brebes, o más tiempo... gracias x leer!!!

Synn: Si Ades hubiese sido una maravilla... la verdad es que tendría la mente ya demasiado revuelta. ¿ TIOS BUENOS? En este fik ay desmasidos!! Sí, una pena que no se ducharan juntos... pero en esta vida no todo el posible!! Jeje. Te dejo, sígueme la pista!! (Y HABER CUANDO COÑO ACTUALIZAS TÚ, MONA!!)

Sakura Radcliffe: Trankila, draco llegará a salvarla. Nunca mataría a Lindsay!! Y bueno... pues la verdad es que me encanta dejarlo emocionante para que la gente se quede con intriga!! Difruta con el final!!!

LaPeyeMalfoy: Pues sí, este capi es el último... pero no llores, que puedes leer otras cosas mías haber si se te sube el ánimo!! Bueno pues eso... te perdono si de una vez acabas el fik, haber si a servido de algo despertarte a las 8, o 7... jejje bsssss

Pd. Ahora que lo pienso hace muchísimo tiempo tube puesta esta frase en el nik: "oí el tic-tac del reloj, era cmo contar los segundos hasta la muerte. Una marcha atrás silenciosa, un camino al más allá" y tú me dijiste que te gustaba y te dije que formaba parte del fik, po del final y que tenías muchas ganas de llegar a esa parte, bueno pues esa parte estubo en el kpi anterior... seguramente no te dieras cuenta, yo me acordé el otro día.

Taeko: Trankila... el fik no se akba aki... y no muere... nunca aría q la prota muriera, ya e exo que muera uno de los protas en mi otra historia y es suficiente. No te preocupes por eso! Sigue vivita y coleando, bueno coleando no, po vivita sí.

PadmaPatilNaberrie: Blaise es un cabrón que está buenísimo y que pienso utilizar en muchísimas otras historias, así que no le odies mucho que sólo hace de malo en esta historia, no en más... drakito vendrá a salvarla no te preocupes... bessssss!!! Haber si te gusta el fin del fik!

22. Carta anónima

Creo que visité la muerte. La rocé. Pude sentir cómo respiraba y como quería llevarme con ella.

¡Se mueve! – Una voz a mi lado chillaba. Pude abrir lo ojos y vi quién era.

¿Draco?

El mismo.

Una enfermera se acercó a mí. Tomó mi tensión, y sacó su varita para hacer algo con unas vendas. Miré mis muñecas, ni un rasguño. Nada. ¿Lo habría soñado?

¿Qué pasó?

En cuanto volví me encontré la habitación vacía. Busqué a Mireia, estaba con un chico en el bar, creo que es amigo tuyo, bueno ella me dijo que te había dejado con Blaise. Entonces comprendí todo, Blaise había estado de parte de Pettigrew todo el tiempo.

¿Pettigrew? ¿Quién es ese?

Identificamos a Ades. Un antiguo alumno de Hogwarts, de hace unos 30 años más o menos. Era uno de los mortífagos del señor oscuro pero hace unos años desapareció. Bueno, comprendí dónde Blaise te llevaría y llamé a los del ministerio para que vinieran, Potter, Weasley y Granger aparecieron enseguida. Fuimos al sur de Francia, donde está la entrada al inframundo. Cerca de una cuidad llamada Aire sur Adour. Cuando entramos tú y Katrina estabais en el suelo tiradas, cuando os vi pensé que estabais muertas. Pero Granger cogió vuestro pulso y vio que las dos seguíais débiles, pero vivas. Katrina estaba peor que tú. Ella sigue en coma.

¿Cuánto llevamos en coma?

Una semanita, y ¡menuda semanita me has hecho pasar maja! Casi no he pegado ojo.

Señorito Malfoy, la señorita Lohan tiene que descansar. – La enfermera que había venido antes acababa de volver a entrar.

Me dio un beso en el pelo y se fue. Yo cerré los ojos. Intentando pensar que todo había sido un sueño.

Cuando volví a abrir los ojos vi a dos chicas sentadas en el borde de la cama, Mireia y Susana. (Susana era la que trabajaba en mi escuela.) Por lo visto traían estupendas noticias.

- ¿Te lo hacemos en plan adivinanza vale? – Me dijo Susana.

- Pues decirme.

- Alguien que conoces trabaja ahora como conserje. Y esa misma persona está con una amiga tuya. Espero que no te enfades con ella. – Prosiguió Susana.

- ¿Quién? – Dije con interés, ya que era como se solía decir una maruja, y orgullosa de serlo.

- Bueno... pues él vino a verte y empezamos a hablar el mismo día que tuviste el accidente. – La voz de Mireia sonaba un poco temblorosa. Decía accidente porque Susana no sabía la verdad. – Y me dijo que iba a empezar a trabajar al día siguiente en la escuela. Bueno pues, es Anthony.

- ¿ESTÁS CON ÉL? – Le dije a Mireia.

- No exactamente. Bueno, vale sí. Pero es que empezamos a hablar y me cayó tan bien, que quedamos al día siguiente. Espero que no te enfades porque te quiero un montón. Pero no quiero cortar con él, porque tú siempre tienes a todos los chicos que quieres, y puedes conseguir novio en dos días. Pero a mí me cuesta. – Dejó de hablar de golpe esperando una respuesta por mi parte. Creo que incluso dejó de respirar.

- Me parece bien. No, mejor dicho me alegro muchísimo.

¿Enserio?

Me dio un enorme abrazo. Después de todo estaba muy contenta de que Anthony no cayera en malas manos. Las de Mireia eran las mejores.

- ¿Cuándo sales? – Dijo Susana contemplando la escena y sonriendo.

- No lo sé, dentro de unos días. ¿Sabéis algo de Katrina?

- Sí, hace unas horas que despertó. – Dijo Mireia.

- ¿Y de Ades y Zabini?

- Los dos directos a Azkaban. – Me susurró al oido para que Susana no lo oyera.

Hacía dos días que Katrina y yo habíamos salido de hospital. Mireia, Katrina, Draco, Anthony y yo estábamos en un restaurante con un toque a viejo bar de cow boys. Y como norma general todos teníamos que estar vestidos así. Todas las chicas íbamos en mini- falda. Y un top como de cuero marrón, y con cuerditas que colgaban. Había buena música. Y la gente mientras comía también bailaba, o mejo dicho bailaba comiendo. Como decían en la entrada: "A su elección." Nos sentamos en una mesa. Cerca del escenario. Katrina se sentó a mi izquierda, a mi derecha Draco, a su lado Mireia y en el sitio restante Anthony. Después de haber pedido, las chicas nos fuimos al baño a "retocarnos el maquillaje". Volvimos unos minutos después y comimos. Anthony y Draco se levantaron diciendo que iban a por los postres. En cuanto se hubieron levantado un grupo de chicos nos invitó a bailar. Mireia y yo dijimos que no, pero Katrina se levantó encantada y empezó a bailar demasiado pegada a un tío con el pelo teñido de azul, y con un pearcing en la ceja.

Nunca cambiará – me dijo Mireia.

Lo sé.

De repente la música se paró de golpe. En ese mismo instante el chico de pelo azul y Katrina se tiraron encima uno del otro. Unos camareros se acercaron a nosotras. Nos dieron dos sobres, uno para cada una. Nos miramos sorprendidas. Katrina y el chico de pelo azul desaparecieron misteriosamente en dirección al baño.

Se oyeron dos voces masculinas cantanto una canción, Anthony y Draco aparecieron cantando:

_Adivina, adivinanza,_

_Quién te escribe esta carta,_

_Es un niño que no juega mientras sufre por tu alma,_

_Es un cuerpo que no anda si no escucha tus palabras,_

_Es el aire del mar,_

_Soy tu caja de secretos, tu silencio y tu pregunta,_

_Soy la luna en la que escondes tus batallas más ocultas,_

_Si tú eres el viaje que nunca podré llegar_

_Te compraría el sol, _

_Si estuviera a la venta,_

_Te dejaría una nube para que lo escondieras, _

_Haría un hechizo para que tu alma quisiera mi corazón,_

_Yo sé que mi silencio ahora es tu duda,_

_Yo sé que tu duda ahora es mi amargura,_

_No intentes preguntarte quién te escribe esta carta mejor dejarlo así..._

Los dos nos miraron y sonrieron. La gente aplaudió, y volvieron a poner música normal.

¿Os gustan los postres? – dijo Anthony.

Mucho – dijimos las dos.

Pero, nosotros no hemos hecho como en la canción, si abrís los sobres podréis ver nuestros nombres.

Habían sido escritos con plumas, y hacía un efecto a la edad media. Quedaba muy majestuoso. Pusieron una lenta y Anthony y Draco nos sacaron a bailar. Apoyé mi cabeza en el hombro de Draco:

¿Qué te pasa? ¿Estás preocupada?

¿Será para siempre?

¿El qué?

Lo nuestro.

No lo sé.

Le agarré con más fuerza.

Yo sí quiero – le dije.

Yo también.

Me miró a los ojos.

¿Crees que me soportarías para siempre?

Me las arreglaré.

¿Enserio?

Sí.

Creo que el beso que siguieron esas palabras fue el mejor de toda mi vida, fue fantástico, mejor que cualquiera que Blaise Zabini le habría dado a ninguna chica del colegio. Fue algo así como un beso de promesa.

Febrero 2004

Gracias a todos los que alguna vez habéis leido o dejado un review, muchísimas gracias... no sabéis lo que es que tu historia guste (bueno sí lo sabréis los que sois escritores... los demás kizá no pero os hacéis una idea). Si no tenéis nada q hacer leeros mis tras historias, que sn muy monas y tb ay muchísimos tíos buenos. (Qué haría yo sin mis bellezas...) Bueno pues eso... os hecharé de menos!!! (Lágrimas silenciosas resbalan por sus mejillas...)

- Noelle Willow Gilmore

- Sakura Radcliffe

- Endora

- Malfoy-Obsessión

- Miki Potter

- Synn

- Ginynia

- Mish1

- La-Peye-Malfoy

- PadmaPatilNaberrie

- Afrodita

- Annie Taylor

- Sarita

- Taeko

- Elsa

- ArwenWood

- Padma721

- Xabi

- Coralle

- Garazi

- Yolan/Yoli


End file.
